Te protegere por siempre Vol 02
by Khalid SanElerix
Summary: La aventura continua, la isla Lazerta fue liberada del demonio Astaroth pero ahora una nueva amenaza se acerca, ¿podran salir de la isla la tripulacion del Sombrero de Paja?. Continua el ZoRo y habra mas de LuNa, espero lo disfruten ;)
1. Confesión del corazón

Capítulo 1: Confesión del Corazón

Una mañana tranquila en el Sunny, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper hacían una competencia de quien sacaba el pez más grande mientras esperaban a que Sanji termine de hacer la comida, Nami tomaba sol al costado del barco mientras Franky planeaba nuevos artefactos para poder defenderse de la marina y Brook componía nuevas canciones en su piano, Zoro ante el alboroto que hacían Luffy y compañía se levanta molesto del piso del Sunny.

Estos hacen demasiado escándalo, no me dejan dormir tranquilo – dice el espadachín mientras busca un lugar donde descansar un rato.

Zoro decide entrar al acuario del Sunny pensando que se encontraría solo para poder dormir tranquilo pero es sorprendido por la presencia de Robin, quien se encontraba leyendo como siempre solo que esta vez lo hacía sola dentro del barco.

Oh, Robin, no sabía que estabas aquí – dice Zoro sorprendido.

Ah, Zoro, solo que quería concentrarme en este libro y afuera los chicos hacen demasiado escandalo – dice la arqueóloga con su típica sonrisa inocente.

Oh ya veo, entonces me voy a buscar otro lugar donde descansar – dice Zoro mientras se dirige a la puerta.

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte a descansar, no me molesta tu compañía, a decir verdad, necesitaba descansar un momento de la lectura – dice Robin mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita junto a ella donde también tenía una pila de libros y una taza de té.

Ah, bueno, en ese caso está bien – dice Zoro para luego irse a un lado del sofá del acuario justo a unos metros de la arqueóloga.

¿Hey Zoro? – dice Robin mientras lo mira acomodarse.

Dime – dice Zoro ya cómodo listo para dormir.

¿Crees en los demonios? – le pregunta Robin a Zoro.

¿Demonios?, ummm…, Tengo una katana que esta poseída por uno, así que podría decir que si – dice Zoro mirando a su Sandai Kitetsu.

¿Poseída?, ¿y cómo la puedes controlar? – dice la arqueóloga curiosa.

Hice una demostración de voluntad el día que me la dieron, la katana me acepto y desde ese momento la tengo conmigo – dice Zoro mientras cierra los ojos.

Ya veo, demostración de voluntad – dice Robin mientras comienza a pensar en esas palabras.

¿Y a qué viene esa curiosidad ahora? – dice Zoro viendo a la arqueóloga.

Eh, bueno este libro, cuenta una leyenda de una isla donde habita un demonio que tiene la habilidad de controlar a los poseedores de Frutas del Demonio, dice que se convertirían en sus sirvientes sin poder poner resistencia – le cuenta Robin a Zoro mientras este abre los ojos sintiendo curiosidad por la historia.

¿Pero es una leyenda cierto?, que existiera un demonio así, podría hacer lo que quiera con tantos usuarios de la Fruta del Demonio – dice Zoro sentándose quedando cerca de Robin.

Si, tienes razón, sería terrible, que alguien controlara mi cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, pero suerte que es solo una leyenda – dice Robin sonriéndole a Zoro.

Y aun si fuera cierto, los demás no dejaríamos que les pase eso, conociendo a ese cocinero pervertido iría corriendo a rescatarte y traerte de vuelta – dice Zoro mientras se vuelve a recostar.

¿Y tú? ¿No me ayudarías? – le pregunta Robin a Zoro a lo que este abre los ojos y queda pensativo con sus palabras mientras la mira, Zoro no se esperaba esa pregunta y lo peor era que no sabía porque pero la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules lo perdía, era como si penetrara en su corazón y lo dejara sin habla, quería decir algo pero al mismo tiempo solo quería quedarse mirándola.

Perdón, creo que hice una pregunta de mas, no quise molestarte – dice Robin algo avergonzada por el silencio del espadachín a su pregunta pero este se vuelve a sentar y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Robin… por supuesto que también iría a rescatarte, nunca dudes de eso – le dice Zoro con su determinación característica que lo hace ser tan temible en batalla pero que este momento, a Robin, le transmitía una calma y seguridad que sabía que no sentía con nadie más pero al mismo tiempo se sentía indefensa ante su presencia, esas palabras y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentirse nerviosa, algo que no le pasa muy a menudo.

Gr-Gracias Zoro… eh… iré a la cocina a servirme más café, nos vemos – le dice Robin mientras se para y sale del acuario algo apresurada.

¿Qué le paso? Solo respondí lo que me pregunto – dice Zoro mientras mira a la mesita de los libros y la taza de café seguía ahí.

Robin sale a la cubierta y toma un respiro como si se hubiera estado ahogando, como si hubiera tenido una presión fuerte en el pecho que no sabía de qué se trataba.

 _¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué salí de esa manera? ¿Tanto calaron sus palabras en mí? Yo… -_ pensaba Robin cuando Sanji sale de la cocina y llama a todos para la comida.

¡Carne!, ¡Carne! – dice Luffy mientras corre a la cocina juntos a Usopp y Chopper, Franky deja de trabajar y se dirige junto a Nami Y Brook a la cocina cuando Zoro sale del acuario algo disgustado por no haber tomado su siesta y sale del acuario cuando ve a Robin subiendo las escaleras y se le queda mirando, el viento movía sus largos cabellos negros mientras que el vestido que usaba se pegaba más a su cuerpo dejando ver su bellísima silueta que en ese momento dejo perplejo al espadachín, la conversación anterior también le hizo algo a él, algo que no entendía ya que no sabía porque Robin se había puesto de esa manera.

Robin llega a la puerta de la cocina y ve que Zoro la observa detenidamente y se le queda mirando, ambos cruzando miradas, no sabían que en ese momento comenzaban a cruzar sentimientos, algo que en otras ocasiones fue naciendo pero esta vez, esa pequeña conversación, los acerco más, esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Robin y esos ojos azules aún seguían clavados en la mente de Zoro, ese momento parecía durar para siempre cuando Robin se disponía a decir algo Sanji sale de la cocina.

Robin-chan, entra que tu comida se está enfriando – le dice Sanji con sus ojitos de corazón embobado con la arqueóloga.

Hey marimo, apúrate que no quedara nada para ti – le dice Sanji a Zoro mientras este salía de ese trance.

¡Cállate cejas de remolino! – dice Zoro enojado mientras sube a la cocina.

Zoro entra a la cocina y ve que todos se encuentran sentados y queda un asiento que es al lado de Robin, Zoro se dirige y se sienta al lado de ella, ambos se miran un instante y luego voltean las miradas a sus platos para servirse la comida, ambos se encontraban inquietos, no sabían porque, Zoro no entendía porque después de todo ese tiempo Robin lo hacía sentir así, era una nakama, alguien por quien también se preocupaba cuando está en peligro pero nada más, nunca pensó en más que eso y ahora el solo hecho de tenerla sentada al lado le hacía sentir raro y Robin no se quedaba atrás, también sentía lo mismo, ella era una experta en esconder sus emociones y sentimientos pero el tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir intranquila, quería irse pero al mismo tiempo quedarse, no sabía qué hacer, pero al ser mujer pudo darse cuenta más rápido, este sentimiento que tenía era algo que nunca pudo tener, aun cuando conoció a muchos chicos en su vida, nunca se dio la oportunidad de experimentarlo por el solo hecho de que siempre escapaba de todos, siempre huyendo, y ahora que lo siente, a pesar de ser mayor que él, no sabe cómo comportarse ante él.

Zoro y Robin se miraban de reojo, parecían un par de adolescentes descubriendo sus sentimientos, pasando desapercibido por los demás quienes se encontraban más concentrados en sus comidas con la excepción de Nami, quien veía a Robin actuando raro.

¿Hey Robin, te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Nami sacando a Robin de sus pensamientos.

¡Ah! … Si… solo pensaba en lo que iba a leer más tarde – dice Robin con una sonrisa pero bastante fingida cosa que no pasa por alto Nami y Zoro la mira de reojo.

Termina la comida y todos continúan sus actividades esperando llegar a la siguiente isla, Zoro nuevamente toma una siesta puesto que esa noche le tocaría hacer la vigilancia y quería aprovechar en dormir lo suficiente, Robin sale al balcón del barco y ve a Zoro recostado en uno de los lados del barco, Robin comienza a recordar las veces que este la protegió del peligro que haya tenido en el momento, quizá solo lo hacía por ser su nakama, pero las palabras que le dijo en el acuario aun retumbaban en su cabeza cuando una voz la saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Lo sabía, sabía que había algo que te estaba molestando – dice Nami mientras se le acerca por detrás a Robin y se pone a su lado.

Nami, ¿de qué hablas?, yo… - dice Robin cuando la navegadora le interrumpe.

Para, tus ojos dicen más que tus labios Robin, los ojos de una mujer enamorada nunca mienten – le dice Nami a Robin y esta última se sonroja mirando sorprendida a su nakama.

¿Eh? Te equivocas… ¿Enamorada?... Yo… no… - trata de decir la arqueóloga mientras Nami la mira con ojos delatores haciendo que la pobre Robin se sonroje más y se esconda en sus manos tratando de calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora.

Pero Robin, ¿Estas segura?, ese idiota solo piensa en dormir, beber y pelear, no creo que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes – le dice Nami mientras Robin voltea a ver a Zoro quien duerme roncando como un león.

Pero de alguna forma él está ahí cuando lo necesito, no sé cómo explicarlo pero me siento segura a su lado, aun cuando lo que sienta no sea correspondido, me siento bien mientras este a su lado – dice Robin más calmada y sonriendo.

Robin… - dice Nami algo triste sabiendo que su amiga está reprimiendo lo que siente.

¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Tienes que decírselo! – le dice Nami a Robin quien se vuelve a sonrojar cuando sale Sanji de la cocina.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna de ustedes señoritas quiere confesarme su amor? – dice Sanji acercándose a las chicas.

No, piérdete de aquí – le dice Nami a Sanji quien las miraba con sus típicos ojos de corazón.

¡Si! ¡Nami-swaaaaannn! – dice Sanji regresando a la cocina.

Robin, no reprimas lo que sientes, aun cuando ese idiota no se lo merezca, no puedes andar así, se lo tienes que decir, esta noche – le dice Nami a Robin poniendo nerviosa a la arqueóloga.

¿Esta noche? – dice Robin mientras Nami la mira y sonríe maliciosamente.

La tarde pasa y llega la noche, los Sombrero de Paja se van a dormir después de un día tranquilo, Zoro se alista para hacer la vigilancia en la habitación de los hombres mientras que Robin sale de la cocina donde bebía su última taza de café y se dirige al cuarto de las mujeres donde se da cuenta que la puerta está cerrada con llave.

¿Qué? ¿Cerrada? – se pregunta Robin cuando una voz de dentro de la habitación le habla.

No entraras a dormir mientras no le digas lo que sientes a Zoro – le dice Nami mientras Robin se sorprende.

¡¿Eh?!, espera Nami – decía la arqueóloga cuando del cuarto de los hombres sale Zoro y ve que Robin esta fuera de su cuarto.

Robin – dice Zoro y esto sobresalta a la arqueóloga que se pone nerviosa.

Zoro… - dice Robin mirándolo nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera del Sunny, Robin avergonzada sintiendo que su corazón va a reventar, ahora si lo sabe, sabe que esta enamorada de Zoro, y que es un sentimiento que no podrá controlar sabiendo que siempre lo vera y estarán en el mismo barco por mucho tiempo más, tenía que decírselo pero Zoro comienza a hablar.

Hey, Robin…, este…, estuve pensando y… eh… rayos… cuando lo pensé hace un momento estaba bien… - dice el espadachín rascándose la cabeza tratando de decirle algo a Robin quien al ver que Zoro también se encuentra en su misma situación.

Zoro, gracias – le dice Robin con la mirada hacia abajo.

¿Por qué? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin quien aún mantiene la mirada hacia abajo.

Por todas las veces que arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme, me hace sentir más segura – dice Robin con timidez, algo que no se ve todos los días en la arqueóloga.

Ah…, Robin, yo…, eres una nakama muy preciada para mi y tu compañía es agradable – dice Zoro intentando decir lo que siente mientras Robin lo mira algo sorprendida.

Zoro… a mí también me gusta tu compañía y quisiera pasar más tiempo a tu lado – le dice Robin a Zoro quien ahora es el que se muestra sonrojado pero ya tenía suficiente, tenía que decírselo o no podría llamarse a sí mismo hombre.

Robin yo…, me gustas Robin, y no importa lo que pase o el peligro en el que te encuentres, estaré a tu lado para protegerte y… ¡daría mi vida por protegerte! – dice Zoro sacando todo lo que tenía dentro tomando un gran respiro como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Zoro… también me gustas y quiero estar a tu lado – le dice Robin mientras Zoro se acerca a ella.

Zoro toma el rostro de Robin, quien en ese momento se siente como una adolescente enamorada, después de tanto tiempo ahora sabe lo que es ser querida por una persona, saber que alguien daría su vida por ella no solo por amistad sino porque es valiosa para esa persona y que solo quiere hacerla feliz.

Robin… ¿puedo? – le dice Zoro a la arqueóloga quien sube la mirada.

¿Qué? – decía Robin cuando Zoro le da un suave beso en los labios, sellando ese sentimiento que ambos se tenían pero que no sabían cómo expresarlo, hasta esta noche donde por fin, son libres de quererse.

Nami quien observaba todo desde su ventana se siente feliz por su amiga pero al mismo tiempo también espera que le llegue ese momento con ese alguien especial, mientras tanto saca el seguro de la puerta para que su amiga pueda ingresar, misión cumplida.

 _Fin del primer capitulo. Hola chicos espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, pronto actualizare mas espero que dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio, actualizare lo mas rápido posible, hasta la próxima. ;)_


	2. El Cazador Blanco y el Vicealmirante

Capitulo 2: El Cazador Blanco y El Vicealmirante

Pasada la noche anterior, Zoro despierta ante la salida del sol y lo observa con alegría, con un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón y una nueva meta en su vida, Zoro se estira levantándose, sacándose la pereza y luego recuerda como termino la noche, cuando por fin pudo besar a su querida arqueóloga.

¿Ahora que pasara? – dice Zoro mientras ve al sol iluminar el nuevo dia pensando en lo que se viene ahora con Robin a su lado.

Por otra parte, Robin, despierta al llegar los primeros rayos del sol a su cuarto, se levanta mirando por su ventana recordando ese beso tan tierno que le dio el espadachín.

¿Quién hubiera pensado… que tendría ese lado tan tierno? Fufufu – dice Robin sonriendo feliz por este nuevo capitulo en su vida y teniendo a quien quería tanto a su lado.

Mientras los Sombrero de Paja se levantan, cerca de su ubicación un barco de la Marina llega a una base situada en una isla totalmente cercada por paredes gigantescas de acero, el barco se acerca a la puerta de la base y esta se abre cediendo el paso para que entre.

Se anuncia la llega del Vicealmirante Smoker "El Cazador Blanco" y la Capitana Tashigi a la base Rainheart – se escucha en los altoparlantes de la base mientras son recibidos por los soldados.

Vicealmirante Smoker bienvenido, por favor sígame, el Vicealmirante Rainheart lo espera en su oficina – dice un soldado y los lleva a la oficina de la base.

Oh, Smoker-san, Tashigi-kun, cuanto tiempo – dice una voz en la entrada al interior de la base.

Marcus, asi que ahora estas designado a este sector – dice Smoker al Capitan Marcus, un tipo alto de cabello blanco y lentes.

Si, volvi a la base del Vicealmirante Rainheart hace poco a petición de el mismo, al parece esta vez es muy serio – dice Marcus quien acompaña a Smoker y Tashigi a la oficina del Vicealmirante.

Smoker y Tashigi llegan a la oficina del Vicealmirante Rainheart Kairyu, un joven prodigio de la Marina quien ascendió rápido por demostrar sus grandes habilidades para la táctica y técnica muy buena aprendiendo el Roukushiki en poco tiempo y usuario del Busoushoku Haki lo cual le permitio atrapar a muchos piratas con recompensas de 100 millones para arriba, físicamente un tipo alto, cabello negro y guantes rojos. Tashigi y Marcus saludan formalmente al Vicealmirante quien saluda cordialmente a ambos demostrando amabilidad en su persona.

Marcus, Tashigi, perdón que les pida esto pero quisiera conversar a solas con Smoker, por favor – dice el Vicealmirante a lo que ambos se retiran del lugar.

¿A que se debe tanto secreto, Kairyu? – le pregunta Smoker mientras este se acerca a su escritorio.

Necesito un favor tuyo… Smoker, ya no me queda mucho tiempo – le dice Kairyu a Smoker quien queda intrigado ante la petición de este.

Los capitanes Marcus y Tashigi esperan fuera cuando escuchan a los soldados exaltados por algo.

Contraalmirante Sagara espere, no puede entrar, el Vicealmirante Rainheart esta en una entrevista con el Vicealmirante Smoker – le dice uno de los soldados al Contraalmirante Sagara Kano, un tipo bastante rebelde quien posee una gran habilidad de pelea y usuario del Busoushoku Haki, siempre usa una gorra hacia atrás y un palillo en la boca.

Lo se, es por eso que tengo que ingresar, porque es algo que también me concierne a mi – dice Kano cuando Marcus se pone delante de el.

Kano, espera, Kairyu nos hizo llamar a los cuatro, eso quiere decir que ya estamos muy cerca de lograrlo, espera solo un poco – le dice Marcus quien calma a Kano y se sienta a un lado.

Rayos…, eh, Tashigi, no te había reconocido, estas mas linda que antes – le dice Kano a Tashigi quien se sonroja ante las palabras del Contraalmirante.

Señor por favor, mantenga la compostura – le dice Tashigi incomoda por las palabras de Kano.

Hahahaha, no has cambiado en nada, aun recuerdo cuando Lina y tu entrenaban, es increíble ver cuanto has mejorado, me pregunto si ahora le podras ganar a Lina – dice Kano provocando a Tashigi.

Kano basta, hay que esperar tranquilos a que la reunión acabe – dice Marcus mientras se sienta al lado de Kano.

¿Sabes que soy un rango mayor que tu cierto?, háblame con respeto – le dice Kano a Marcus.

Nos conocemos por años, no me vengas con esas cosas ahora – le dice Marcus a Kano quien solo atina a reir.

Smoker sale de la oficina de Kairyu algo pensativo y mira a Marcus y Kano.

Ustedes también están aquí, significa que todos llegaran entonces, rayos, escucha Kairyu, te hare el favor pero con eso queda todo saldado, vamos Tashigi – dice Smoker retirándose del lugar hacia su barco mientras Marcus y Kano ingresan a la oficina.

Hey Kairyu – le dice Kano a Kairyu quien mira por su ventana hacia el mar.

Ya esta en movimiento – dice Kairyu cuando Kano y Marcus ven en las manos de Kairyu tres esferas rojas.

Volviendo con Smoker y Tashigi ya en su barco, hacen los preparativos para zarpar de la base rápidamente.

Smoker-san, ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos con tanta prisa? – le pregunta Tashigi a este quien aun permanece pensativo.

Vamos por los Sombrero de Paja – dice Smoker ante un sorprendida Tashigi.

Regresando al Thousand Sunny, Luffy y compañía ya están despiertos esperando el desayuno, mientras dos enamorados se cruzan.

Buenos días, Zoro – le dice Robin con una voz dulce y una de las sonrisas mas lindas que pudo poner la arqueóloga que hizo que Zoro descubriera algo mas brillante que el sol al amanecer, la sonrisa de Robin.

Buenos días Robin – dice Zoro quien se encontraba recostado cerca a la escalera del barco, esperando a su amada bajar por ellas y deleitarse con su presencia, esta vez la arqueóloga vestia un vestido marron corto de tiras con un escote que dejaba notar bien sus bellos atributos.

¿Me estabas esperando? – le pregunta Robin con una tierna sonrisa lo que hace que Zoro se ruborizara.

Ah… si – dice Zoro mientras voltea la cara algo avergonzado cuando siente que algo se recuesta en su hombro.

Gracias – le dice Robin quien se había sentado al lado del espadachín y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro para pasar ese momento con el y vivir ese sentimiento que había descubierto recién.

¿Les diremos a todos? – pregunta Robin a Zoro quien mira hacia el horizonte esperando que ese momento de paz nunca acabe.

El cocinero pervertido se morirá, hehe, lo hacemos después del desayuno – dice Zoro cuando espontáneamente toma el rostro de Robin y la acerca al suyo para darle un beso, Robin se sorprende pero sabe que tiene que acostumbrarse ya que ahora es amada y este tipo de expresiones de afecto se vendrían mas a menudo.

No te aproveches – le dice Robin pegando su frente con la de el, con una felicidad que no había sentido nunca, mientras el espadachín demostraba una resolución diferente, ahora no solo quería ser el espadachín mas fuerte del mundo, sino también hacer feliz a esa persona que le corresponde sus besos.

Nami quien salio a llamarlos para el desayuno observa todo lo que pasa y no puede dejar de sentir envidia sana de su amiga, quien ahora esta feliz junto con su amado.

Hey, par de tortolos, ya esta el desayuno entren a comer – dice Nami riendo desde arriba para la sorpresa de Zoro quien suda frio y no sabe donde meter su cara y Robin riendo por el comportamiento del espadachín.

Nami sonríe y mira hacia adentro donde ve a otro idiota devorando todo a su paso y piensa si llegara a tener la suerte de su amiga.

Los Sombrero de Paja disfrutan de su desayuno sin saber lo que se les viene muy cerca, Smoker con su barco llegan a ver a los Sombrero de Paja y se dirigen hacia ellos.

Rayos, ese Kairyu, esta cosa que me dio funciona muy bien, funciona como un Log Pose pero detecta a los usuarios de Fruta del Demonio que estén cerca, y sabiendo donde fue su ultima parada, fue fácil encontrarlos – dice Smoker mientras se acercan al Thousand Sunny.

Smoker prepara todo para acercarse a los Sombrero de Paja y sabe que no será una bienvenida amigable, su barco ya cerca de el de ellos, da un salto y llega a la cubierta del Sunny.

¡Sombrero de Paja Luffy! – grita Smoker desde la cubierta esperando que este salga.

¿Eh?, ¡Smoker! – dice Luffy saliendo de la cocina con los demás quienes se disponen a luchar teniendo a un Vicealmirante de la Marina en su barco.

¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí un Vicealmirante? – pregunta Sanji mientras Smoker ve como comienzan a rodearlo.

Sombrero de Paja, esta vez no vengo a pelear – dice Smoker guardando su tonfa.

¿Entonces que haces aca? – le dice Luffy mientras se pone frente a el.

He venido en nombre de un amigo mio quien necesita un favor de ustedes – dice Smoker.

¿Nosotros? – pregunta Usopp.

Especificamente de ella – dice Smoker señalando a Nico Robin.

¿Mio? – dice Robin sorprendida.

¡Tu! ¡Piensas que dejare que te lleves una de mis nakamas asi nada mas! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! – Luffy se lanza al ataque pero Smoker lo esquiva convirtiéndose en humo.

Espera Sombrero de Paja, no es lo que crees – le dice Smoker pero este sigue con su ataque seguido por Zoro quien no duda ni por un momento proteger a su amada, Smoker esquiva los ataques de ambos y los trata de neutralizar pero ambos usando su Haki se liberan del humo de Smoker y contraatacan, Sanji se une a la pelea y Smoker trata de detenerlos.

Esperen todos, no he venido a pelear, escúchame lo que tengo que decir, Sombrero de Paja – dice Smoker parándose lejos de ellos tratando de detener la lucha.

Tengo un amigo con problemas en su isla y para poder solucionarlos necesita a alguien que sepa interpretar la escritura antigua similar a la que se encuentra en los poneglyph – le dice Smoker a Luffy quien lo escucha pero aun no confía en sus palabras.

¿Y crees que creeremos eso? – dice Zoro enojado colocándose delante de Robin.

Sombrero de Paja, no estaría aquí hablando contigo si no fuera cierto, estoy poniendo mi orgullo de marino en juego – dice Smoker mientras Luffy lo mira.

Esta bien – dice Luffy.

¡Luffy! – grita Zoro muy enojado.

Tranquilo Zoro, recuerda que el nos ayudo en Punk Hazard a derrotar a ese tipo del gas, esta vez creer en el, sino le pateare el trasero – dice Luffy mirando a Smoker.

Otra vez haciendo lo que quieres, espero no te equivoques Luffy – le dice Nami molesta por la decisión del capitán.

Le mantendré un ojo encima, no dejare que se lleve a mi Robin-chan tan fácilmente – dice Sanji parándose al lado de Luffy.

¡Luffy! ¡Si es una trampa, será tu culpa que todos quedemos atrapados! – le grita Zoro muy enojado, aunque todos dirían que es normal en el, esta vez no, porque la mas perjudicada podría ser su querida Robin.

No es ninguna trampa, cuando lleguen lo entenderán, solo sigan mi barco – dice Smoker y convirtiéndose en humo regresa a su barco.

Es muy raro que Smoker venga asi de la nada a pedirnos un favor, será mejor que nos preparemos – dice Franky quien seguido por Usopp y Chopper se van a prepararse para una posible pelea.

Si, es raro, no es común en el, quizá este diciendo la verdad – dice Robin pensando en las palabras de Smoker.

No te separes de mi, en todo momento mantente a mi lado, ¿me entendiste, Robin? – dice Zoro quedándose a su lado.

Fufu, me siento seguro teniéndote a mi lado Zoro – dice Robin mirando con ternura a Zoro.

Yohohoho, que romántico, que linda pareja hacen, yohohoho – dice Brook quien estaba cerca de ellos.

¿Pareja?, no… nosotros… - trata de decir Zoro cuando es interrumpido por el músico.

Yohoho, he vivido lo suficiente para saber cuando un hombre protege lo que ama, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ¡aunque ahora ya no los tenga! Yohohohoho – rie Brook mientras Zoro se avergüenza y Robin sonríe.

Smoker llega a su barco y se siente de un golpe recibido en el Sunny.

Tch, Kairyu, espero que esto valga la pena – dice Smoker viendo que tenia un corte a la altura de la costilla.

¿Smoker-san, se encuentra bien? – le pregunta preocupada Tashigi.

Si, vamos fijen curso de vuelta a la base Rainheart, asegúrense que los Sombrero de Paja nos sigan – dice Smoker y el barco fija curso de regreso a la base Rainheart.

 _Fin del Capitulo 2, espero les guste esta nueva historia, por favor mándenme sus reviews para saber, actualizare rapidísimo ya que la historia esta fresquita, jeje, ;) bye!_


	3. Reunión en la Base Rainheart

_Hola, gracias por los primeros reviews, me dan mas ganas de continuar esta historia, para responder a la pregunta de Nico, mi pareja favorita de One Piece siempre ha sido ZoRo, le dedicare algo mas de tiempo a ellos pero también poco a poco ire introduciendo a LuNa que son mi segunda pareja favorita, espero les este gustando, ya sin mas el tercer capitulo ;)_

Capitulo 3: Reunion en la base Rainheart

Luego del sorpresivo encuentro y petición del Vicealmirante de la Marina, Smoker, Los Sombrero de Paja son llevados a la base Rainheart a petición del Vicealmirante Rainheart Kairyu, Luffy y los demás planean una estrategia por precaucion, ya que dentro de territorio enemigo podrían quedar atrapados.

Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado al ingresar, siempre hay que estar alertas no sabemos en que nos estamos metiendo gracias a nuestro estúpido capitán – dice Sanji con toda la tripulación reunida al centro del barco.

Shi shi shi, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ire a hablar con la persona de la que habla Smoker y veremos que es lo que quiere, ¿verdad Robin? – dice Luffy con una gran confianza.

¿Piensas entrar asi sin mas con la persona que quieren? ¿Estas loco? – dice Nami molesta ya que el capitán esta poniendo en riesgo a el y a la arqueóloga.

La verdad esta bien ese plan – dice Robin para sorpresa de todos.

Si bien estamos ingresando a una base de la Marina, Smoker se hizo de muchos problemas para contactarnos y mas aun, no intento atraparnos sino que pido nuestra ayuda, tal vez este diciendo la verdad – dice Robin analizando la situación con la perspicacia de siempre.

Si, tienes razón, entonces asi será – dice Luffy dejando todo listo pero aun había una persona que quería dar su palabra.

No iran los dos solos, ire con ustedes – dice Zoro sorprendiendo a todos.

Tranquilo Zoro, estaremos bien – dice Luffy dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Zoro a lo que este saca la mano de su capitán mostrando cierta molestia.

No, Luffy tu puedes confiar en ese marino pero yo no, además siendo ambos usuarios de Fruta del Demonio con solo ser tocados con Kairoseki quedarían a merced de ellos, ire con ustedes para asegurar que no pase nada – dice Zoro con una seriedad completa.

Umm… bueno esta bien, asi quedamos, Zoro vendrá con nosotros y todos los demás quédense en el barco y espérennos – dice Luffy con una gran confianza mientras la navegadora lo mira siendo como siempre es pero aun asi preocupada por su capitán.

Luffy, Zoro y Robin esperan la llegada a la base mientras los demás se preparan para una posible pelea, la arqueóloga mira a Zoro y luego volviendo la mirada al mar le habla.

No era necesario que también vinieras, te expones tu también a que te atrapen – dice Robin llamando la atención del espadachín.

¿Te lo prometi cierto?, te protegeré siempre, no dejare que nadie te ponga las manos encima – dice Zoro mirando hacia el frente con una gran determinación, Robin observa a Zoro sonrojándose con sus palabras, sabe que le quiere pero el sentirse tan protegida por el la hace sentir mas segura.

Fufufu, gracias espadachín – le dice Robin con una linda sonrisa en ese bello rostro.

¿Eh?, hace mucho que no me llamabas asi – le dice Zoro mirándola.

¿No te gusta? – le pregunta Robin.

¿Eh?, no es eso…, puedes llamarme como quieras – le dice Zoro sonrojándose un poco, no puede evitarlo, es que la arqueóloga era tan linda y el tan afortunado de habérsela ganado.

Ya veo, y que tal si te digo… ¿cariño? – le dice Robin usando su sexy y provocativa voz junto a la mirada mas sensual que podía poner lo cual hizo que el rostro de Zoro tomara un color rojo tomate, parecía que iba a explotar.

¿Hey Zoro?, ¿Estas bien?, Estas totalmente rojo, ¿te sientes mal?, ¡Hey Chopper! ¡Zoro se siente mal! – dice Luffy sorprendiendo a Zoro quien comienza a sudar avergonzado.

¿Eh? ¡No espera! ¡Luffy! – grita Zoro a Luffy quien va en busca de Chopper para que revise al espadachín mientras Robin rie de las actitudes de su querido Zoro.

La base Rainheart se divisa a la vista de todos y Smoker se comunica por Den Den Mushi con ellos.

Aquí Smoker, abran las puertas, vengo con un encargo del Vicealmirante Rainheart – dice Smoker cuando las puertas de la base se abren dando paso a los barcos.

Los Sombrero de Paja también logran ver la base Rainheart y salen a la cubierta junto a Luffy y compañía para verla mejor.

Es grande, estas paredes están hechas de acero, se ve muy bien resguardada – dice Franky observando la estructura de la base.

Me esta dando mala espina este lugar, Luffy, ¿estas seguro de esto? – dice Usopp mirando a todos lados y observando una serie de cañones desplegados a lo largo de las paredes de acero que protegen la base.

Umm…, Sanji, permanece atento en caso de que tengas que hacer una salida de emergencia, Franky carga el Sunny para un Coup de Burst – ordena el capitán avanzando con Zoro y Robin a la proa del barco.

Bien, vamos – dice Luffy y de un salto baja con Zoro y Robin a la entrada de la base ante la mirada de sus nakamas, Nami mira a su capitán irse preocupada pero también confiada ya que sabe que tan fuerte es Luffy.

Luffy y compañia se encuentran con Smoker y Tashigi al bajar del barco y estos los guian a la puerta interna de la base para llevarlos con Kairyu.

Sombrero de Paja no te preocupes, los soldados de la base tienen ordenes de no atacar tu barco ni aun saliendo de aquí, vamos, te llevare con el Vicealmirante de la base – dice Smoker avanzando primero. Luffy mira a Zoro y Robin y ambos asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de seguridad, ingresan a la base.

En el pasillo que dirige a la escalera que da a la oficina de Kairyu los espera el Capitán Marcus quien los recibe cordialmente.

Sombrero de Paja Luffy, bienvenido a la base Rainheart, la verdad es que esto es totalmente inusual, pero necesitamos la ayuda de la señorita Nico Robin y no se preocupen que esto no llegara a los oídos del Cuartel General, síganme por favor – dice Marcus quien sube las escaleras seguido por Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Smoker y Tashigi.

Los invitados de la base llegan a la entrada de la oficina donde ven a dos marinos mas, quienes también parecen poseer algun rango alto, son el Contraalmirante Kano y la Capitana Lina, una mujer joven de altura media con cabellos color celeste y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un traje color azul y usuaria del Kenbunshoku Haki, quienes esperaban también la llegada de ellos.

Pense que la chica vendría sola – dice Kano mirando con desconfianza a Luffy y Zoro.

Si quieres a uno de mis nakamas, tendras que vértelas conmigo, ¿Tienes algun problema con eso? – dice Luffy mirando amenazante a Kano quien sonríe a las palabras de Luffy mientras Zoro coloca una mano en sus katanas a lo que la Capitana Lina también hace lo mismo pero son detenidos por una voz de dentro de la oficina.

Calmense todos, no los trajimos para pelear Sombrero de Paja, calma tu ímpetu Kano, Lina – dice el Vicealmirante Rainheart Kairyu, quien sale a recibir a sus invitados.

Rainheart Kairyu, he escuchado de ti – dice Robin reconociendo a Kairyu.

Ah, señorita Nico Robin, por favor entre necesito pedirle un gran favor, es de suma urgencia – dice Kairyu cediéndole el paso a su oficina.

Hey Kairyu, me retiro entonces, ya acabe aquí – le dice Smoker a Kairyu.

Gracias Smoker, si todo sale bien tal vez no nos volvamos a ver asi que por favor, te quiero pedir un ultimo favor, perdóname la confianza – dice Kairyu y le entrega un documento a Smoker el cual al recibirlo lo lee y queda sorprendido.

¡¿Eh?!, ¿Estas seguro de esto Kairyu? – pregunta Smoker muy sorprendido por lo que dice el documento.

Si, ya que lo que hare ahora podría solucionar el problema y aun asi, ya se ve mal que un marino le pida un favor a un pirata. Smoker… es lo mejor – dice Kairyu sonriendo y le da la mano a lo cual Smoker la estrecha.

Adios amigo Smoker – dice Kairyu e ingresa a su oficina cerrando sus puertas, Smoker mira una vez mas el documento y se retira del lugar.

En la oficina Luffy, Zoro y Robin esperan a Kairyu quien camina hacia su escritorio y saca unos documentos de su gaveta.

Bueno, pasemos a lo serio, señorita Nico Robin, tengo entendido que eres la única que queda del clan Ohara, gente que sabia leer la escritura antigua que yace en los Poneglyph – dice Kairyu mirando a Robin quien afirma esa información.

Bien, entonces necesito que descifre estos escritos, son bastante antiguos y contienen información necesaria para salvar a mi nación – dice Kairyu para la sorpresa de Luffy y compañía.

¿Nacion? – dice Zoro mientras Robin comienza a observar los escritos.

¿Entonces eres un rey? – pregunta Luffy.

No, el rey es mi padre, yo soy el primer heredero en línea al trono, creo que es mejor presentarme formalmente – dice Kairyu.

Mi nombre es Rainheart Kairyu, hijo de Rainheart Shiryu y nieto de Rainheart Falhen, actual rey del reino de Lazerta – cuenta Kairyu a los sorprendidos Sombrero de Paja.

Si, ese nombre lo escuche antes y te reconoci de algunas fotos que vi hace un tiempo, eres de la realeza – dice Robin.

Entonces si eres de la realeza, ¿Por qué estas como Vicealmirante de la Marina? – pregunta Zoro.

Mi familia si bien es de la realeza, también son una raza de grandes soldados que sirvieron a la Marina en los tiempos antiguos, tanto fue el agradecimiento del Gobierno Mundial hacia nosotros que nos otorgo el titulo de nobleza y nos cedió la isla Lazerta para hacerlo nuestro reino, aun asi la familia continuo con la tradición de seguir en la Marina y es por eso que me encuentro… - decía Kairyu cuando es interrumpido por Robin.

No puede ser – dice Robin sorprendida y asustada.

¿Qué pasa Robin?, ¿Qué dice ahí? – pregunta Luffy.

Esto… ¿es cierto? – pregunta Robin temblando, algo que nota Zoro sorprendido por ver a la arqueóloga asi, algo que no es común en ella.

Lamentablemente si, lo que lees ahí, no es una leyenda, es verdad – dice Kairyu seriamente.

… _en la isla donde el sol muere entre los cuernos del demonio, se encuentra encerrado Astaroth, gran rey demonio y controlador de las Frutas del Demonio… -_ lee Robin recordando lo que leyó en el Sunny el dia anterior.

El libro – dice Zoro quien mira a Robin aun asustada por lo que leyó.

No se si el Gobierno sabia de esto pero la isla en la que nos coloco se encontraba encerrado este demonio – cuenta Kairyu caminando hacia su ventana mirando hacia el mar.

¿Encontraba? – dice Robin.

El demonio esta libre en estos momentos y tiene prisionero mi reino – dice Kairyu volteando la mirada hacia los Sombrero de Paja.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – pregunta Luffy y Kairyu nuevamente se dirige a su gaveta y saca las tres esferas rojas.

El dia que escapo este demonio se dice que fue porque alguien perturbo los sellos que lo mantenían encerrado y cerca del lugar de donde apareció encontramos una de estas, no se lo que sean pero algo me dice que son importantes para el ya que entramos en una batalla sangrienta con su ejercito de demonios para conseguir las otras dos, esperaba que usted señorita pudiera ayudarme a revelar para que sirven estas esferas – dice Kairyu mientras Robin observa nuevamente las escrituras.

Hey Kai-san, entonces eso quiere decir que tu pueblo se encuentra peleando contra el demonio en estos momentos – dice Luffy a Kairyu.

¿Kai-san?, he he, lamentablemente peleamos valerosamente pero no fue suficiente ante la fuerza de esos demonios, yo… perdi a mi abuelo y mi hermano mayor en esas batallas, de no ser por ellos, no hubiera conseguido estas esferas y aun yendo con las fuerzas de la base fuimos derrotados abrumadoramente, no puedo hacer nada, es por eso que esas escrituras son mi única esperanza de salvar a mi reino, mi abuelo y mi hermana se encuentran alla y están aguantando hasta mi regreso, es por eso que pido su ayuda ahora, porque me entere que la señorita Nico Robin puede decifrar estas escrituras, por favor – dice Kairyu ante la mirada de Luffy, Zoro y Robin.

Son esferas de sangre, usadas hace mucho para encerrar al demonio, son cuatro de ellas y son usadas en unos altares que se encuentran en diferentes puntos del reino, mira, esto es un mapa en el que te muestra donde se encuentran los altares – dice Robin mostrándole el mapa a Kairyu mientras Luffy mira curiosamente.

Ya veo, entonces aun tengo que encontrar uno mas, no será fácil – dice Kairyu algo desesperanzado.

Aun falta, dice que cada altar tiene una inscripción que tiene que ser rezada para poder activar la esfera y le quite poder al demonio lo suficiente para poder encerrarlo – dice Robin revelando mas información de las escrituras.

Rayos, esto es demasiado – dice Kairyu preocupado mientras Luffy lo observa.

Kai-san, seguro que necesitaste mucho valor para pedirnos ayuda y debes de estar bastante desesperado para hacerlo siendo un marino – dice Luffy ante la mirada de Kairyu y los sorprendidos Zoro y Robin.

¿Te burlas de mi? - le dice Kairyu a Luffy.

Hahaha, nada de eso, chicos, ayudemos a Kai-san a recuperar su reino – dice Luffy ante sorprendiendo aun mas a Zoro y Robin.

Sombrero de Paja… - dice Kairyu sorprendido por las palabras de Luffy.

Espera un momento Luffy, en las escrituras dice que este demonio controla a los usuarios de la fruta del demonio, ¿Qué pasara si te llega a controlar o a Robin, Chopper o Brook? – dice Zoro preocupado mas que todo por su querida Robin.

Oh verdad, ummm… - piensa Luffy cuando Kairyu interrumpe.

Puede haber una solución a eso, pero no estoy muy seguro - dice Kairyu.

Cuando el demonio salio de su encierro busco a personas fuertes en el reino para hacerlos sus esclavos, y escogio a nuestra familia, pero de alguna manera mi hermana Karina, quien ha estudiado artes oscuras desde niña, logro neutralizar ese dominio con un sello – dice Kairyu mientras se quita el sobretodo de Vicealmirante y quitándose el saco muestra a los tres un tatuaje en forma de cruz en su brazo izquierdo.

Este sello impide que nos controle totalmente, pero aun podemos sentir su presencia – dice Kairyu.

¿Podemos? – dice Robin cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre e ingresan Kano, Marcus y Lina quienes muestran sus tatuajes neutralizadores, Kano en el pecho, Marcus en la espalda y Lina en el brazo derecho.

Entonces todos ustedes estuvieron ahí – dice Zoro mirando a los oficiales de la marina.

Si, Lina, Kano y yo somos amigos de Kairyu y al mismo tiempo parte del ejercito del reino asi que por favor (arrodillándose los tres), ayuda al señor Rainheart a recuperar su reino – dice Marcus ante la mirada de Luffy y compañía.

Zoro, les ayudaremos – dice Luffy decidido a hacerlo.

Rayos, siempre eres asi, esta bien, cuenta conmigo – dice Zoro.

Fufufu, asi es, el capitán actuando como quiere – dice Robin.

Sombrero de Paja… gracias – dice Kairyu agachando la cabeza también.

Luffy, Zoro y Robin salen de la base Rainheart y se dirigen al Sunny a contarles de la nueva aventura que tendrán.

¡¿Queeeeeee?!, ¡¿Cómo terminamos enredados en este problema?! – pregunta Nami molesta con Luffy quien solo sonríe.

Un demonio… ya me dio mi enfermedad de si-me-encuentro-con-un-demonio-morire – dice Usopp aterrorizado por lo decidido por Luffy.

Un demonio… que miedo – dice Chopper asustado junto a Usopp.

Hey, marimo, ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? – le dice Sanji a Zoro molesto.

¡¿Qué quieres cocinero pervertido?!, sabes como es el cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza – dice Zoro.

Robin, ¿Por qué dejaste que tomara esa estúpida decisión? – le pregunta Nami.

Ah, a mi también me gustaría saber que mas dicen en esos altares, suena divertido – dice Robin para la mala suerte de la navegadora.

De la base sale un barco con una bandera blanca con el símbolo de unas alas y una espada al medio de estas, en el se encuentran Kairyu, Marcus, Kano y Lina, sin sus ropas de marinos, listos para zarpar.

Soldados, esta es mi ultima orden como Vicealmirante de esta base, continúen creyendo en la justicia, protejan a los indefensos y castiguen a los malvados, sea de donde provengan, fue un honor haber peleado a su lado – dice Kairyu desenvainando su espada con un mango dorado y levantándola despidiéndose de su base.

Los soldados, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos, despiden a su Vicealmirante, todos sabiendo su historia y a donde se dirige, lugar de donde quizá ya no regrese.

Sombrero de Paja, sigannos, les llevaremos a nuestro reino – dice Kairyu desde su barco.

Bien, vamos, Franky sigue ese barco – ordena el capitán.

¡Super!, ¡ahí vamos Sunny! – grita emocionado Franky.

Yohohoho, ahí vamos, ¿chicos, que tal una canción para amenizar el viaje? – dice Brook mientras toca su guitarra improvisando.

Luffy rie contento por esta nueva aventura, mientras Sanji y Nami se muestran preocupados por esta decisión, Usopp y Chopper rezando para que puedan salir vivos de ahí y Zoro mira a Robin, pensando en lo que puede pasar, que haría si su querida Robin termina siendo controlada por el demonio, ¿tendra el valor suficiente para enfrentarla?, en su mirada perdida no se percata que Robin lo mira también y con una sonrisa lo devuelve a la realidad, esta claro en su mente, no dejaría que nada malo le pase.

Por otra parte, en el barco de Smoker, el Vicealmirante lee una vez mas el documento que le dio Kairyu al irse.

… _señores del Gobierno Mundial, de efecto inmediato, anuncio mi retiro de la Marina y de mi puesto como Vicealmirante, asi como el Contraalmirante Sagara Kano y los Capitanes Marcus y Lina, dejando la base Rainheart a cargo del Vicealmirante Smoker hasta que dispongan un nuevo oficial, sin mas, me despido…_

Kairyu… - dice Smoker mientras mira al horizonte recordando los tiempos en los que entrenaba con el en el Cuartel General.

 _Fin del Capitulo 3. Poco a poco se va entendiendo mas la trama y es a partir de aquí donde se torna algo mas dramática la historia, veremos hasta donde llegara el amor de Zoro por Robin, espero sus reviews, les agradezco el interés, hasta la próxima :D_


	4. Donde el sol se pone

Capitulo 4: Donde el sol se pone en los cuernos del demonio

Los Sombrero de Paja se dirigen al reino de Lazerta, lugar donde el demonio Astaroth esta libre y ejerce su poder maligno sobre un reino inocente, Monkey D. Luffy ha decidido ayudar a Rainheart Kairyu, heredero del trono, a liberar a su pueblo pero el peligro al que se acerca es mas de lo que se puede imaginar.

Luffy, según lo que he escuchado de Robin, este demonio puede controlar a los usuarios de Fruta del Demonio, podría controlarte a ti, entonces ¿Qué haríamos? – le pregunta Nami preocupada a su capitán.

Ha ha ha, no te preocupes, le pateare el trasero a ese demonio antes de que pueda hacer algo – dice Luffy confiando de lo que quiere hacer.

¡Tomatelo mas en serio!, ¡esto no es un enemigo común, es algo a lo que nunca nos hemos enfrentado! ¡¿Podrias tener mas seriedad por una vez al menos?! – le reclama Nami mientras Luffy la mira y comprende su temor.

Nami…, no te preocupes, se que suena muy peligroso pero Kai-san se ve que esta muy preocupado por su gente y en verdad necesita la ayuda, además, aun cuando este demonio intente controlarme no le dejare, nada ni nadie me hara lastimar a mis nakama, yo… nunca te lastimaría, Nami – dice Luffy mirando fijamente a los ojos de la navegadora quien a pesar de todo el temor que tiene por lo que se viene, las palabras de su capitán se encargan de calmar su corazón y transmitirle su desmedida confianza, Nami tiene la seguridad de que Luffy cumplirá su promesa, total, siempre lo ha hecho.

Por otra parte Zoro mira por todas partes en busca de Robin sin encontrarla, cocina, acuario, popa, proa, no logra hallarla, entonces se cruza con Usopp y decide preguntarle.

Hey Usopp, ¿has visto a Robin? – le pregunta Zoro a Usopp quien anda con una biblia en mano y una cruz colgada en el cuello.

¿Robin?, creo que la vi entrar a su cuarto, se notaba preocupada – dice Usopp y Zoro se dirige hacia alla.

Robin, ¿estas ahí? – pregunta Zoro tocando la puerta esperando la respuesta de la arqueóloga.

Zoro, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta Robin saliendo del cuarto con un semblante de preocupación.

¿Estas bien? – le pregunta Zoro quien nota su cambio de animo desde que salieron de la base de la marina.

Si… solo un poco cansada por todo lo que he leído – le dice Robin a Zoro quien no se cree lo que le dice su amada.

¿Descubriste algo nuevo? – le pregunta Zoro.

¿Eh?, si… las ubicaciones exactas de los altares a los que se tiene que ir, es lo mas importante para poder debilitar al demonio – dice Robin mientras Zoro aun la mira y sabe que ella le oculta algo.

Robin, ¿confias en mi? – le pregunta Zoro haciendo que la arqueóloga se ponga un poco nerviosa.

Si, confio plenamente en ti – le dice Robin, sonriéndole.

Esta bien, solo espero que no me ocultes nada – le dice Zoro mientras la mira tiernamente.

No, siempre sere honesta contigo, lo prometo – le responde Robin.

Descansa un poco, Sanji prepara la comida, te despertare cuando ya este lista – le dice Zoro mientras se va.

Si, gracias – le dice Robin sonriendo, entra al cuarto y la sonrisa se le borra tan rápido como le apareció.

 _... para activar los altares, cada rezo necesitara de la fuerza vital de la persona que lo haga… -_ lee Robin en las escrituras, algo que le provoca una gran angustia.

En el barco de Kairyu, los cuatro ex marinos se encuentran en una sala dentro del barco donde discuten sobre lo que harán al llegar a la isla.

Kairyu, sabes que nos estarán esperando apenas lleguemos, ellos quizá hasta sepan que estamos en camino – le dice Marcus a Kairyu quien se muestra pensativo.

Tal vez seria mejor que avisaramos a Diego y los demás para que nos esperen y puedan establecer una defensa que nos deje desembarcar a salvo con los Sombrero de Paja – dice Lina.

Podria ser, pero entre los cuatro podemos defendernos bien, y los Sombrero de Paja son esplendidos guerreros, podrán defenderse solos – dice Kano echado a lo largo de un sofá.

Kano, recuerda que Astaroth puede controlar a los usuarios de la Fruta del Demonio, en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja hay cuatro de ellos, ¿Qué pasaría si Astaroth logra controlarlos y los pone en nuestra contra? – dice Lina.

Entonces será asi – dice Kairyu llamando la atención de los tres.

Llamaremos a Karina y le pediremos que este donde desembarcaremos para que pueda colocar los sellos protectores a los Sombrero de Paja rápidamente para que no caigan en control de Astaroth, con suerte podremos contenerlos lo suficiente para que lo haga y escapemos al refugio – dice Kairyu.

Bien, hare la llamada – dice Marcus obedeciendo el plan de Kairyu.

Hey Kairyu, ¿estas seguro de todo esto? – pregunta Kano. – Quiza sea nuestra ultima oportunidad.

Si lo se, es todo o nada – dice Kairyu cuando tocan a la puerta de la sala para la sorpresa de todos.

¿Quién es? – pregunta Lina quien se acerca a la puerta a abrirla.

¡Hola! – Luffy se aparece en el barco de Kairyu sorprendiendo a todos.

Sombrero de Paja – dice Kairyu.

Hey Kai-san, tienes un buen barco, es muy grande – le dice Luffy entrando a la sala mirando todos los candelabros y adornos que tiene.

Hey, ten mas respeto por Kairyu – le dice Kano molesto a Luffy pero es detenido por Kairyu.

Calmate Kano, esta bien, Sombrero de Paja se esta tomando la molestia de darnos una mano aun cuando no debería, además no tiene nada de malo – le dice Kairyu sonriendo.

Shi shi shi, ya lo ves, tranquilo, todos somos amigos – dice Luffy palmeando la espalda de Kano haciendo que este se enoje.

Maldito, ¡no soy tu amigo, entendiste! – le dice Kano a Luffy quien rie por su reacción.

Ya, ya muchachos, por cierto Sombrero de Paja, ¿a que se debe que hayas venido? – pregunta Kairyu.

Ah si, Sanji ha preparado comida y todos están invitados – le dice Luffy a Kairyu extendiéndole la invitación a sus compañeros.

No tenias porque Sombrero de Paja, aquí tenemos comida también – dice Lina.

¿Eh?, Nada, nada, vamos, vengan al Sunny, Sanji es el mejor cocinero del mundo, verán que no se arrepentirán – dice Luffy.

Esta bien muchacho, vamos chicos, nos están invitando – dice Kairyu y sale con los demás de la sala del barco.

Ya esta la llamada… ¿eh?, ¿A dónde van? – pregunta Marcus quien sale del salón de comunicaciones del barco.

Sombrero de Paja nos ha invitado a comer a su barco, vamos Marcus – le dice Kairyu.

Oh bueno, esta bien – dice Marcus acercándose a los demás.

Bien, ¡vamos! – diciendo estas palabras Luffy estira uno de sus brazos rodeando a los cuatro y estirando el otro alcanza el Sunny para luego salir disparado hacia el.

¡AAAHHHH! – Kairyu y compañía gritan sorprendidos por la acción de Luffy quien los deja caer en el Sunny casi seguros.

Ah Luffy, ya volviste, avisare a Sanji – dice Brook quien los ve llegar.

¡Maldito! ¡¿Quieres matarnos idiota?! – le grita enojado Kano mientras Marcus se encuentra tirado en la cubierta junto a Lina y Kairyu intenta recuperarse de repentino tiron.

No era necesario eso Sombrero de Paja, pudimos llegar por nuestra cuenta hasta aca – le dice Kairyu tomándose la cabeza.

Ah si, perdón – dice Luffy mirándolos recuperarse.

¡Es lo único que vas a decir! – le grita Kano.

Hey Luffy, traelos aquí, ya estamos comenzando – dice Sanji dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Esta bien, vamos – dice Luffy a los cuatro quienes se comienzan a parar y miran a Kairyu culpándolo de lo que acaba de pasar.

Yo como iba a saber que haría semejante cosa, vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar – dice Kairyu quien sigue a Luffy a la cocina siendo seguidos por Kano, Marcus y Lina.

En la cocina los Sombrero de Paja disfrutan de un gran banquete hecho por Sanji debido a que sabia que serian mas personas esta vez decidio hacer mas comida.

Sirvanse, si vamos a ir a enfrentar a un demonio necesitan recargar fuerzas – les dice Sanji invitándoles a sentarse en la mesa donde ya tienen servida su comida.

Gracias, todo se ve delicioso – dice Kairyu.

Por aquí one-sama – le dice Sanji a Lina quien ya es vicitma de las muestras de cariño del cocinero.

Gracias Pierna Negra – le responde Lina quien se sienta delicadamente demostrando cierta clase en su actuar algo que no pasa desapercibido por el cocinero.

Disculpen pero no se meterán en problemas por andar con piratas, digo, ¿son marinos después de todo cierto? – pregunta Franky sentado en la barra de la cocina.

No, antes de que Smoker se retire de la base le entregue un documento donde los cuatro renunciábamos a nuestros títulos y cargos en la marina – le responde Kairyu ante la sorpresa de todos.

Ah si, ya veo, entonces en este momento solo eres un príncipe – le dice Luffy a Kairyu.

Asi es, y ellos son parte del escuadron real y Kano es el comandante en jefe del escuadron – le cuenta Kairyu a Luffy observando a Kano comiendo.

Ah, ya veo, entonces era por eso que tienen modales tan refinados – dice Sanji observando que Kano, Marcus y Lina usan los cubiertos de una forma diferente comparando con Luffy y los demás quienes al lado de ellos parecen unos salvajes devorando todo lo que llega a sus manos con la excepción de Nami y Robin.

Señorita Robin, ¿ha descubierto algo mas de las escrituras? – pregunta Marcus.

Hey Marcus, estamos comiendo, relájate, preguntaras eso después – le dice Kairyu quien disfruta de la comida.

Oh, bueno, entonces luego espero me muestre – dice Marcus.

Claro – le responde Robin quien tenia al lado a Zoro y a quien no le agrada mucho la idea.

¿Todo bien? – pregunta Robin a Zoro.

Si… - dice Zoro continuando con su comida pero Robin se da cuenta de los celos de este y le parece tierno que le saca una sonrisa.

Esto esta delicioso, mejor que lo que hacen los cocineros del palacio – dice Lina terminando su comida.

Me encanta que te haya gustado one-sama – dice Sanji con sus ojitos de corazón.

Me llamo Lina, un gusto Pierna Negra – le dice Lina a Sanji quien se derrite al ver como la chica le sonríe.

El almuerzo pasa y los Sombrero de Paja continúan el viaje, Kano regresa al barco para continuar hacia la isla, mientras Kairyu, Marcus y Lina se quedan en el Sunny, como prometio Robin, lleva a Marcus al acuario donde le muestra todo lo que ha descubierto, Marcus prestaba atención cuando siente una esencia que emana de la arqueóloga, ese aroma a flores lo deja encantado y al verla mas detenidamente se da cuenta de su belleza algo que lo desconcentra de lo que Robin le explicaba.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Robin a Marcus quien parecía perdido en los grandes ojos azules de Robin.

¿Eh? Si, estoy bien, eh…, creo que ya esta bien con eso, gracias – dice Marcus y sale del acuario.

Que linda… - dice Marcus y camina hacia Lina quien se encontraba conversando con Sanji, pero sin percatarse que cerca había alguien que lo observaba todo lo que pasaba, Zoro se acerca al acuario e ingresa encontrando a Robin leyendo.

¿Cómo va todo? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin disimulando sus celos mientras se acerca a ella.

Zoro, si ya todo bien, buscando algunas cosas mas para no perder ningún detalle de las escrituras – le dice Robin mirando a Zoro quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía disimular sus celos.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Robin quien advertia mas o menos el comportamiento del espadachín.

¿Tenias que traerlo aquí a solas para explicarle esas cosas? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin completamente celoso.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas celoso?, solo le explique lo que quería, no tiene nada de malo – le dice Robin quien muestra un poco de incomodidad a la actitud de Zoro.

Pudiste hacerlo afuera, no aquí a solas – le dice Zoro quien ve que Robin lo mira fastidiada.

Zoro, ¿Acaso no confias en mi?, que mal por ti, ¡hum! – le dice Robin quien le voltea la cara en señal de molestia a lo que Zoro reacciona y se da cuenta que esta exagerando en su comportamiento.

Este… perdón – dice Zoro con mucho esfuerzo arrepentido por su actitud mientras Robin lo mira de reojo sabiéndose ganadora de esta discusión, aunque en principio ella sabia que no pasaba nada ya que solo era Zoro, preocupándose por ella y esos celos le demostraban lo mucho que le importaba, infantiles, pero ahí estaban.

Fufufu – rie Robin, Zoro se da cuenta que cayo redondito en la actuación de Robin pero no se molesta, es mas le parece gracioso lo que paso y decide no darle mas al asunto.

Hey Robin – le habla Zoro a Robin quien voltea y recibe el beso de su amado espadachín, un beso inesperado nuevamente, pero a los que se estaba acostumbrando y quería mas de estos.

Eres solo mia, ¿entiendes eso? – le dice Zoro mientras toma su rostro, acariciándolo suave y gentilmente, mirándola directamente a los ojos como intentando hacerle entender que nada impedirá que la quiera a su manera. Robin sonríe y esta a punto de hablarle cuando siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

¡AAAAHHH! – grita Robin y comienza a caer pero es detenida por Zoro quien la sostiene en sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa Robin? ¡¿Robin?! – pregunta desesperado Zoro y carga a la arqueóloga y sale a la cubierta del Sunny en busca de Chopper solo para darse cuenta que lo mismo le pasa a Luffy, Chopper y Brook.

¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué es este dolor? – se pregunta Luffy mientras trata de incorporarse. Brook y Chopper se retuercen de dolor mientras Franky y Usopp intentan sostenerlos.

Luffy, resiste – le dice Nami intentando levantarlo.

Zoro… - dice débilmente Robin en brazos del espadachín, este ve como su amada se retuerce de dolor y el sin poder hacer nada.

Robin-chan, ¿Qué esta pasando? – se pregunta Sanji al ver a Robin mal en brazos de Zoro.

Rayos, no pensé que su poder llegara hasta aquí – dice Kairyu también sintiendo un dolor en el pecho pero menor al de los demás, igual que sus otros compañeros.

¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta Luffy mientras se sostiene en hombros de Nami.

Es Astaroth, de seguro sintió sus frutas y esta intentando ejercer dominio sobre ellos, debemos cambiar de plan – dice Kairyu y con lo que tiene de fuerza salta hacia su barco y busca a Marcus.

Marcus, los sellos de Karina – le pide Kairyu a Marcus quien ya había pensado en eso.

Ve rápido, colocalos en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja antes de que tome control de ellos – dice Marcus y Kairyu salta nuevamente hacia el Sunny llegando con las justas hasta el borde del barco siendo ayuda a subir por Franky y Kano.

Rapido, coloca esto en los extremos del barco, creara un campo temporal que nos protegerá del poder de Astaroth – le dice Kairyu a Franky y esta rápidamente coloca los sellos y repele el poder de Astaroth quitándoles el dolor a sus nakamas y a los compañeros de Kairyu.

Robin, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta un preocupado Zoro mientras la arqueóloga abre los ojos y ve a su amado con la angustia en el rostro.

Si, ya me siento mejor – dice Robin quien con una sonrisa calma al espadachín, este la carga y ambos se juntan con los demás en el centro del barco.

Luffy, ¿ya estas bien? – le pregunta Nami quien toma a su capitán para que no caiga, este se recupera y se para por su cuenta.

Si, gracias Nami – le dice Luffy para alegría de la navegadora, Chopper y Brook recuperan la conciencia y también se levantan.

Ese fue el poder de Astaroth, eso significa que estamos cerca de mi reino, ¿sintieron eso? – les pregunta Kairyu también recuperándose.

Si… era oscuro… frio… nunca he sentido algo asi en mi vida, era como si algo quisiera colocarse en lugar de mi – describe Robin mientras Zoro la deja intentar pararse por su cuenta.

Si, fue aterrador – dice Chopper con lagrimas en sus ojos, acercándose a Robin quien levanta al renito aterrado y lo abraza.

Cuando deje este mundo hace cincuenta años pude sentir algo asi pero no de esta magnitud, no asi de oscuro – dice Brook consternado por lo ocurrido.

Ese es el poder de un verdadero demonio, es a lo que nos enfretaremos – le dice Kairyu a los Sombrero de Paja ahora preocupados y asustados por lo ocurrido, se enfrentaran a algo muy poderoso y perverso, ¿estarán listos para esto?.

 _Fin del capitulo 4. Las cosas se van tornando algo mas oscuras para los Sombrero de Paja y aun se puede poner peor, espero les este gustando la historia, dejen reviews para saberlo, hasta pronto ;) bye!_


	5. Llegada

Capítulo 5: Llegada, la terrible vista del reino de Lazerta.

Los Sombrero de Paja ya recuperados del poder de Astaroth se preparan para la llegada al reino de Lazerta teniendo una idea de a lo que se enfrentaran.

¿Estas segura que puedes pararte? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin quien sale de su habitación luego de descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Si, Zoro, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor – le dice Robin con su sonrisa natural lo que alivia a Zoro preocupado por su amada.

Kairyu, ¿cuánto más duraran estos sellos en el barco? – pregunta Sanji parado en la cubierta.

Lo suficiente como para llegar a Lazerta – dice Kairyu mientras observa a Luffy y los demás algo movidos por lo pasado.

Sombrero de Paja, ¿estás seguro que podrás continuar? – le pregunta Kairyu a Luffy quien lo mira y sonríe.

No te preocupes, ese demonio no me hizo nada, ya vera cuando llegue allá – dice Luffy recuperado y listo para pelear.

Espera Luffy, tenemos que idear algo para protegerlos – le dice Nami a su capitán preocupada por la situación en la que se encuentran.

Ya tenemos un plan para cuando lleguemos a la isla, solo sígannos cuando lleguemos – le dice Kairyu a Nami quien aún luce preocupada ya que esta no es una situación a la que están acostumbrados.

Mientras los Sombrero de Paja se alistan para lo que se avecina, Kano divisa la isla del reino de Lazerta.

¡Kairyu!, ¡Ya llegamos! – grita Kano hacia el barco de los Sombrero de Paja, donde Luffy y compañía salen a divisar la vista del reino que a lo lejos se ve en un estado lamentable, fuego, humo y edificios destruidos observan los Sombrero de Paja quienes ven la seriedad del asunto.

Iremos hacia el puerto, ahí nos espera mi padre y mi hermana, ellos nos llevaran al puerto, por cualquier motivo no se separen de nosotros – les advierte Kairyu quien regresa a su barco mientras Luffy y compañía esperan la llegada.

Muchachos es aquí, es ahora o nunca, solo nos falta encontrar la última esfera de sangre y colocarla en los altares, hoy se acaba todo, volveremos a ser libres – dice Kairyu dirigiéndose a Kano, Marcus y Lina.

Si, aunque nos cueste la vida, tenemos que terminar esto – dice Kano.

Bien, chicos, es hora, démosle lo que se merece a ese demonio – dice Luffy preparado para la lucha. Los Sombrero de Paja están listos para pelear mientras que Zoro aun mira a Robin quien a pesar de demostrar fuerza se ve preocupada, pero él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y no dejara a su Nico Robin sola, él está ahí para protegerla.

Los Sombrero de Paja y Kairyu con su gente llegan al puerto de Lazerta donde ven a una versión mucho mayor de Kairyu, su padre, Rainheart Falhen y una joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un largo vestido morado cubierta con un velo morado, su hermana, Rainheart Karina, quienes con un gran número de soldados los esperan en la entrada del puerto. De pronto una horda de demonios quienes sintieron la presencia de los recién llegados se lanza al ataque siendo contenidos por los soldados.

¡Kairyu, apresúrate tenemos que salir de aquí, no es seguro! – grita Falhen mientras también pelea con unos demonios. Kairyu y compañía bajan rápidamente y se juntan con su hermana, Luffy y compañía llegan y hacen lo mismo.

Son demasiados, tenemos que ayudarlos – dice Luffy pero es detenido por Kairyu.

Espera Sombrero de Paja, te dije que tenemos que irnos al refugio, el tiempo es esencial – le dice Kairyu a Luffy quien ve que los soldados aunque valerosos son superados en fuerza por los demonios quienes poco a poco van ganando terreno.

Pero, no podemos dejarlos asi – dice Luffy y corre hacia los demonios, saltando activa el Gear Sado, inflando su mano y con el Busoushoku Haki activado lanza un Elephant Gun con el cual manda por los aires a los demonios y los que logran sobrevivir al ataque salen corriendo del lugar.

Ya está – dice Luffy ante la sorpresa de Falhen.

Increíble muchacho, tienes una fuerza descomunal – dice Falhen sorprendido por el poder de Luffy.

¡Sombrero de Paja! – grita Kairyu molesto pero es interrumpido por Zoro.

Ya déjalo así, Luffy hará siempre lo que quiera, aun cuando le digas algo, no te escuchara. Luffy vámonos ahora, tenemos mucho por hacer – dice Zoro a su capitán, mientras Kairyu entiende que a pesar de todo, Luffy no iba a dejar que nadie se sacrifique por él.

Luego del encuentro con los primeros demonios, Luffy, Kairyu y compañía llegan al refugio, situado cerca del puerto, un lugar donde están asentados los soldados del reino junto con los ciudadanos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar en la huida del centro de la ciudad, muchos heridos, gente que se notaba que no había comido en días, asustadas por lo que les ha pasado, una pequeña porción del reino de Lazerta que aun resistía ante la amenaza del demonio Astaroth.

¿Ellos son todos los que quedan? – le pregunta Kairyu a su padre.

Si, Astaroth logro derrotar al último batallón del palacio y lo tomo, ahora se encuentra ahí y de seguro está buscando una forma de liberarse – le responde Falhen a Kairyu quien se siente frustrado al escuchar lo que ha pasado.

¿Liberarse? – pregunta Sanji quien escucho la conversación.

Si, Astaroth está despierto y puede andar libre por este reino, pero nada más, los que lo encerraron hace muchos años sacrificaron su vida para sellarlo en esta isla, así si lograba escapar de su encierro aun tendría que romper este último sello – dice Kairyu.

¿Pero no lo puede hacer el mismo?, debe conocer el lenguaje antiguo de estas escrituras – dice Robin acercándose a ellos.

No, los que hicieron este último sello pusieron una trampa, si el lee esa escritura se volverá a encerrar, solo un humano puede hacerlo que pueda leer esas escrituras – dice Kairyu.

¡Ah! Es verdad, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Rainheart Falhen, soy el rey de esta isla, aunque de rey ya no me queda mucho – le dice Falhen a Robin y Sanji.

¿Oh, ya veo, entonces tu eras el rey? – dice Luffy acercándose a ellos junto con Zoro y los demás.

Si y yo soy Rainheart Karina, hija del rey y hermana de Kairyu, un gusto conocerlos – dice Karina a los Sombrero de Paja.

¡Que linda que estas one-chan! – le dice Sanji embobado con la princesa.

Ya vas a comenzar, cejas raras – le dice Zoro a Sanji provocándolo.

¿Qué dices marimo, acaso quieres morir aquí? – le dice Sanji a Zoro encarándose como siempre.

¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – les dice Nami con sendos golpes en la cabeza los calma mientras Falhen y Karina los miran de forma rara.

Eh… ah, bueno, Sombrero de Paja vengan conmigo les colocare los sellos protectores – les dice Karina mientras se dirigen a una de las casas cercanas del refugio.

¿De que está hablando tu hermana? – le pregunta Sanji a Kairyu.

El sello, recuerdan que les dije que todos tenemos uno, es para poder protegernos del control de Astaroth y más aún para ellos, los usuarios de la Fruta del Demonio – le dice Kairyu mientras los acompaña a la casa.

Ya dentro Karina sienta a cada Sombrero de Paja y rezando unos hechizos hace aparecer en sus pieles de cada uno, un sello igual al que tiene Kairyu. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nami y Sanji ya tienen puestos sus sellos, todos en el hombro derecho, salen de la casa y quedan solamente Zoro, Robin y Karina.

Y ya está – dice Karina terminando el sello de Robin.

Gracias, pero, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? – le pregunta la arqueóloga mientras se para y le cede el asiento a Zoro.

Mi madre – dice Karina mientras Zoro se quita la parte superior de su kimono dejando ver su gran físico, algo que no pasa desapercibido por Robin ni por Karina.

Mi madre heredo los conocimientos de los antiguos hechiceros del reino, los cuales generación tras generación pasaron estos conocimientos sabiendo que en algún momento Astaroth podía liberarse pero ella no pudo completar mi entrenamiento, murió por una rara enfermedad un año antes de que esto pasara – cuenta Karina mientras comienza a hacer el sello de Zoro.

Perdón, no lo sabía – dice Robin disculpándose por la pregunta.

No te preocupes, ya paso – dice Karina terminando el sello de Zoro.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que el poder de ese demonio no llega hasta aquí?, ¿creaste algún tipo de barrera también? – le pregunta Zoro a Karina.

Si, esta es más fuerte puesto que puse mi propia fuerza vital en ella – dice Karina para el asombro de Zoro y Robin.

¿Tu propia vida?, eso es peligroso – le dice Zoro.

No te preocupes Roronoa, hago todo lo que puedo por mi reina – dice Karina quien pone una sonrisa tímida en su triste rostro.

Roronoa Zoro, en esta isla no somos extraños a tus proezas con los Sombrero de Paja, siempre quise conocerte, siendo un hombre tan fuerte eres el segundo al mando de su tripulación – dice Karina quien tiene una mano en la espalda de Zoro, Robin observa lo que pasa mientras Zoro observa a Karina quien mira detenidamente al espadachín, Robin tose para captar la atención de Zoro quien se sobresalta como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¡Ah! Gr-gracias por el sello, ya m-me tengo que ir, nos vemos… ah o quizás no eh… - dice Zoro muy nervioso tratando de colocarse su kimono otra vez saliendo disparado del lugar.

¿Roronoa?, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunta Karina mientras Robin se ríe del pobre espadachín.

Ya con los sellos puestos, los Sombrero de Paja se juntan a Kairyu, su padre y sus soldados para discutir el plan a llevar a cabo.

Entonces esta es la situación, Astaroth ha tomado el castillo y con el libro de sangre donde esta el hechizo final de su liberación y también posee la última esfera de sangre, lo cual tenemos que recuperar para poder debilitarlo y encerrarlo – dice Kairyu mientras Luffy y los demás escuchan atentamente.

¿Ya sabes dónde se encuentran los altares? – le pregunta Falhen a su hijo.

Si, la señorita Nico Robin, la última sobreviviente de Ohara, logro decifrar eso y ahora ya sabemos dónde se encuentran – dice Kairyu mientras Robin se acerca al mapa de la isla.

Si, rey Falhen, los altares están distribuidos en cuatro zonas, formando una cruz con el palacio en el centro, el hechizo se tiene que realizar una vez colocado la esfera en el altar y rezar lo que tiene dicho ahí, al parecer, por precaucion, los que hicieron este hechizo no colocaron lo que dice en él lo que significa que tendremos que ir uno a uno a rezarlos, lo que si dice en las escrituras es que tiene que ser hecho en círculo, comenzando en el este y terminando en el sur – dice Robin.

Bien entonces tendremos que dividirnos en grupos para poder asegurarnos que estén libres de demonios y que la señorita Robin pueda hacer los rezos rápidamente para de una vez acabar con este mal – dice Kairyu a los presentes.

Bien, entonces yo iré con Sombrero de Paja, Kano, Marcus, Lina, ustedes también vendrán – dice Kairyu a lo que su hermana lo interrumpe.

Espera no podemos dejar el refugio desprotegido, los ataques de estos demonios se siguen sucediendo mientras hablamos, no podemos dejar a los ciudadanos asi – dice Karina.

Ummmm… ya, Franky, Usopp, ustedes pueden mantenerlos a raya con ataques a distancia, se quedaran a ayudar y que estos demonios no llegue al refugio – dice Luffy ordenando a su francotirador y su reparador que defiendan el refugio.

Ummm… yo quería pelear pero bueno que se le va a hacer, ¡Super! ¡Déjamelo a mí! – dice Franky.

Esta bien, una lástima, yo quería ir a enfrentarme a ese demonio pero que más da, el dios Usopp mantendrá este refugio a salvo ( _que bien, que suerte, me salve, la verdad que no quería ir, gracias Luffy)_ – dice Usopp pensando en lo suertudo que fue al quedarse ahí.

Luffy yo también me quedare, hay mucha gente y soldados heridos que necesitan atención urgente, ayudare aquí – dice Chopper.

Esta bien, confió en ti – le dice Luffy.

Esperen, eh… Franky, Usopp, les daré algo – dice Karina acercándose a ellos y haciendo un rezo les lanza un nuevo hechizo.

Este es un hechizo de poder, estos demonios son bastante fuertes, lo que les acabo de dar les dará una ventaja especial a cada uno de sus atributos – le dice Karina a ambos, Franky saca uno de sus misiles hacia el cielo el cual explota con una fuerza mayor que la usual.

¡Increíble!, gracias señorita, lo usaremos bien – dice Franky mientras Usopp ve que sus semillas han cambiado de color y al usar una de las enredaderas ve que ahora tienen filo.

Bien con eso bastara, gracias – dice Usopp a Karina.

Kairyu, ellos no conocen bien la isla, será mejor que nos dividamos para acompañarlos y que lleguen rápido – dice Marcus.

Bien, ummm… entonces, tu ve con la señorita Robin, yo iré con Sombrero de Paja y Kano acompañara a otro de ellos – dice Kairyu.

Yo también iré, mi pueblo sangra, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados – dice Falhen y se une a Kano.

Yo iré con Robin-chan – dice Sanji.

No, Sanji acompañaras al rey – le ordena Luffy a su cocinero quien al ver la seriedad de su capitán solo atina a aceptar.

Kairyu, iré con ellos, no dejare que nuestro rey se quede en peligro – dice Lina y se une al equipo.

Luffy, yo acompañare a Robin – le dice Zoro a su capitán.

¿Eh? ¡Maldito marimo!, ¡Cuida bien a mi Robin-chan o te las veras conmigo! – dice Sanji.

¿Tu Robin-chan?, he he, veremos eso – dice Zoro provocando a Sanji quien se enoja aún más.

Yo también iré, quiero ir con el grupo de la señorita Robin para aprender más sobre estas escrituras – dice Karina para la sorpresa de su hermano y pánico de Zoro quien no puede ocultar su nerviosismo y más aún por la mirada de Robin, que parecían dos filosas katanas.

Bien, Sombrero de Paja, entonces así quedamos – dice Kairyu cuando al voltear ve un cráneo frente a su cara lo que hace que grite del susto.

Yo también ayudare, iré con ustedes, por favor – dice Brook quien sigilosamente se había parado detrás de Kairyu.

Esta bien, esqueleto, pero no me asustes así – dice Kairyu mientras Brook ríe.

Yo también voy, alguien tiene que ver que este idiota no se desaparezca – dice Nami uniéndose al grupo de Luffy.

Oh, Nami, bien, ¡vamos, a derrotar a este demonio! – dice Luffy mientras todos salen a sus destinos.

 _Fin del capítulo 5. Hola a todos y continuamos con esta historia que ya va tomando mas forma, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo, espero sus reviews, hasta pronto ;) bye!_


	6. Zoro vs Robin

Capitulo 6: Astaroth aparece. Un encuentro inesperado, Zoro vs. Robin

Luego de terminar los preparativos los equipos salen al encuentro de los altares en los puntos indicados por Robin.

Sanji y su equipo se dirigen al oeste, a un lado alejado del palacio, en su camino encuentran demonios tratando de detenerlos pero estos los derrotan rápidamente y continúan su trayecto.

¡Hey Kano! ¿ya estamos cerca? – pregunta Sanji liderando al equipo.

Si, solo unos metros mas adelante, hay una montaña donde tenemos que encontrar una cueva, según la descripción de Robin el altar se encuentra detrás de una pared falsa – dice Kano escoltando al rey Falhen.

La veo – le dice Lina a Sanji quien también divisa la montaña y apresura el paso.

Veo la cueva, a la derecha, ¡vamos! – dice Sanji cuando mas demonios salen a su paso.

Los estábamos esperando, rey Falhen – se escucha desde arriba de la montaña, quien salta mostrándose.

Este demonio luce diferente – dice Sanji frenando en seco al ver al nuevo demonio, mas grande que los demás y de color verde.

Es uno de los ayudantes directos de Astaroth, Zarda – dice Kano quien con Lina se colocan delante del rey.

¿Me recuerdan?, Ha ha, deben recordar el sufrimiento que les hice pasar la ultima vez, de no haber sido por el entrometido del príncipe ya no exisitirian ninguno de ustedes – dice el demonio colocándose delante de la entrada de la cueva.

Apartate horroroso – dice Sanji retando al demonio.

Ha ha ha, ¿me estas retando? – dice el demonio menospreciando a Sanji.

Lina, nos encargaremos de los demonios, cuando haya un espacio, entra y busca el altar – dice Kano quien se alista junto con Sanji a enfrentar al demonio.

No iras solo muchacho, ataquemos los tres – dice el rey quien se coloca al lado de Kano.

Rey Falhen… bien, ocupémonos de todos rápido – dice Kano mientras los demonios se van agrupando a los lados de Zarda.

Por otra parte Luffy y compañía avanzan hacia este, a un extremo alejado del palacio, donde también se encuentran con varios demonios quienes les cierran el paso pero son derrotados rápidamente por Luffy.

Nami, ¿Dónde es el lugar? – le pregunta Luffy mientras ella ve el mapa que le dio Robin.

Este… es por ahí, detrás de la cascada – dice Nami cuando salen mas demonios de entre los escombros de la ciudad.

¡Soul Solid! – Brook se encarga de los demonio protegiendo a Nami mientras continúan su camino pero casi al llegar aparece otro demonio mas grande que los demás, este de color morado.

¡Kairyu!, ¡primero fue el abuelo, luego tu hermano y ahora seras tu! – grita el nuevo demonio y se lanza al ataque, Luffy toma a Nami en sus brazos y la aleja del peligro, Brook logra escapar del golpe mientras que Kairyu se defiende y toma el golpe de lleno pero logra resistir.

¡Balam!, ¡Sombrero de Paja, continúen, yo lo entretendré por ahora, encuentren el altar! – grita Kairyu quien usando toda la fuerza que tiene logra empujar al demonio.

¡Kai-san!, ¡Nami, Brook! Encuentren el altar yo ayudare a Kai-san – dice Luffy mientras se deshace de los demonios que acompañan a Balam.

¡Si, lo que ordenes! – dice Brook y con Nami se dirigen a la cascada.

¿Qué?, ¿son usuarios? – dice Balam observando a Luffy y Brook.

Ha ha ha ha, cometiste un error Kairyu, los usuarios son mas vulnerables al control del señor Astaroth ha ha ha, ¡no debiste haberlos traido aquí! – dice Balam cuando unas auras rojas rodean a Luffy y Brook.

¡UUUAAAAHHHH! – Luffy y Brook gritan de dolor sintiendo el poder de Astaroth tratando de apoderarse de ellos.

¡Luffy! ¡Brook! – grita Nami al ver a su capitán y al músico retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

¿Qué?, no es posible, el sello debería anular el poder de Astaroth sobre ellos ¿Por qué? – dice Kairyu pensando que todo esta perdido.

Idiota, tal vez a los humanos normales si puede que ese maldito sello los proteja pero a los usuarios de la Fruta del Demonio no, ya que llevan un Demonio dentro, ha ha ha – dice Balam mofándose de Kairyu.

¡Luffy, resiste! – le dice Nami tratando de calmarlo abrazandolo mientras el capitán lucha para no ser controlado pero por otra parte Brook se levanta y con un brillo rojo carmesí en el fondo de su cráneo como si de ojos se trataran se lanza al ataque de Nami pero es detenido por Luffy quien se incorpora poco a poco.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no cae en el control? – se pregunta Balam incrédulo viendo como Luffy se va levantando hasta que este libera su Haoshoku Haki haciendo que Brook y todos los demonios alrededor caigan.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! – Luffy grita y el aura roja desaparece de alrededor de el para luego ver muy enojado al demonio.

¿El Haki del rey? – se pregunta Kairyu quien ve a Luffy que no fue controlado por Astaroth.

Ya veo, la voluntad del rey te salvo del control del señor Astaroth, no te puedo dejar salir vivo de aquí, mocoso – Balam se lanza al ataque de Luffy quien se mueve rápidamente y sale de su vista.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta? – se pregunta Balam cuando escucha unos pasos detrás de el.

Nami, Kai-san, encuentren el altar, yo me encargare de este demonio – dice Luffy mientras Balam se muestra molesto por como lo dejo Luffy.

Luffy… bien, vamos – dice Nami y corre hacia la cascada con Kairyu.

El tercer equipo avanza directo al palacio para poder llegar al lado norte donde según el mapa que sigue Robin se encuentra el tercer altar.

Tenemos que rodear el palacio, Karina ¿puedes hacer algo para que no nos detecten los demonios? – pregunta Marcus.

Si, ya lo estaba haciendo, espero que sea suficiente – dice Karina quien lanza un hechizo con el que protege a los cuatro para que no sean detectados por los demonios ni por Astaroth.

Bien, Zoro…, ¿Zoro? – pregunta Robin cuando se percatan que no esta con ellos.

¿A dónde se fue? – pregunta Marcus parando con los demás.

¡Se vuelve a perder en esta situación! – dice Robin conociendo el inexistente sentido de orientación de Zoro.

Esperen lo encontrare – dice Karina y comienza a buscarlo mediante su aura.

¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí?, ¡apresúrense! – dice una voz muy por delante de ellos.

¡EEHHH! ¡¿Cómo llego ahí?!, nunca lo vi pasar – dice Marcus quien con Karina se encuentran confundidos.

Por Dios, primera vez que su desorientación lo llevo por el lugar correcto, espera ahí Zoro – dice Robin mientras avanza con los demás. Robin llega hasta Zoro y le crea brazo cerca al pecho del espadachín.

Escucha Zoro, no tenemos tiempo para que te estes perdiendo, solo sigue la dirección donde te diga mi mano, ¿entendiste? – le dice Robin algo molesta con el.

Pero… esta bien – dice Zoro apenado con la arqueóloga mientras Marcus y Karina ven como el espadachín es tratado por la arqueóloga, ambos se miran y sonríen sospechando que entre ellos hay mas que solo amistad.

Bien continuemos, no perdamos mas tiempo – dice Marcus y continúan en línea recta… excepto Zoro quien toma la izquierda, de pronto sale una mano de su cabeza y le jala la oreja y el brazo que le indica el camino le señala que de vuelta, Zoro voltea y ve a la arqueóloga con una mirada de terror que hace que el espadachín se dirija rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ya entiendo, entiendo – dice Zoro mientras pasa por el lado de Robin quien lo mira molesta, Marcus y Karina la miran algo asustados.

Sigamos – dice Robin continúa corriendo.

¡S-si, señorita! – dicen Marcus y Karina asustados por Robin.

Robin y compañía pasan por el lado del palacio cuando sienten una presencia muy poderosa que los rodea, de pronto salen varios demonios alrededor de ellos.

Nos encontraron – dice Marcus.

Perdonen chicos, el poder de Astaroth es mayor del que pensé – dice Karina cuando una aura roja carmesí sale del techo del palacio y cae frente a ellos.

Ha ha ha, ¿que tenemos aquí?, la hija de Falhen y… una usuaria de la Fruta del Demonio - dice el demonio comenzando a tomar forma física convirtiéndose en un demonio mas grande que Balam y Zarda pero este de color rojo carmesí y cuernos negros.

Astaroth – dice Karina quien se pone en posición de ataque.

Niña, ¿En serio piensas que puedes hacerme daño con tus poderes?, estas muy lejos de los que llegaron a encerrarme, déjame demostrarte – dice Astaroth y libera su poder mandando por los aires a los cuatro cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo.

Que poder… - dice Zoro intentando levantarse.

No podremos contra el… ah… tenemos que escapar y llegar al altar – dice Marcus adolorido por el golpe.

Ahora, tu, eres mia – dice Astaroth y lanza un aura roja hacia Robin y la envuelve en ella.

¡AAAAAAHHH! – grita Robin quien comienza a sentir el poder de Astaroth tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo.

¡Robin! – grita Zoro y se lanza al ataque con sus tres katanas pero es detenido por los demonios que se encontraban ahí, este comienza a derrotarlos para llegar a Astaroth.

¡Fuera de mi camino! – grita Zoro desesperado mientras escucha los gritos de Robin.

Maldicion, ¡Karina, despierta! – grita Marcus mientras se levanta y acude en ayuda de Zoro.

¿Eh? ¡Robin! – dice Karina cuando ve que se encuentra sufriendo por el poder de Astaroth, Karina intenta lanzarle un hechizo de protección a Robin pero es repelido por el aura que la rodea.

¡Ha ha ha!, no podras hacer nada, ya es mia – dice Astaroth observando como Robin aun se resiste a ser controlada cuando siente que alguien se lanza hacia el.

Zoro ataca con Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri el cual va directo hacia el cuerpo de Astaroth pero este lo detiene con una de sus manos.

¿Qué? ¿demonio?, te demostrare lo que es el verdadero poder de un demonio – le dice Astaroth y con el otro brazo le lanza un ataque que envuelve a Zoro en llamas rojas que lo levanta por el aire y estalla haciendo que este caiga muy lastimado al suelo.

¡Zoro! – grita Marcus al ver al malherido espadachín cuando Robin levanta la mirada y ve a Zoro en el suelo intentando levantarse y al voltear ve a Robin mirándolo.

Ro…bin… - dice Zoro levantando su brazo tratando de llegar a ella, Robin ve esto e intenta lo mismo, Zoro se arrastra lastimado por el suelo acercándose poco a poco a ella mientras Astaroth ve todo.

Dile adiós, espadachín – dice Astaroth y aumenta el poder del aura que rodea a Robin.

¡AAAAHHH! – grita Robin cuando el aura se disipa y Robin queda de pie ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida de Zoro, Karina y Marcus.

¿Robin? – pregunta Karina cuando unas manos salen de su cuerpo y la aprisionan para luego con un "Clutch" torcerla, lastimándola.

¡Karina! – grita Marcus quien ve caer a la chica inconsciente.

¿Robin? – dice Zoro incorporándose mientras ve como los bellos ojos azules de su querida arqueóloga ahora tienen un tono rojo el cual confirma que ha sido poseída por Astaroth.

Ha ha ha, umm… ah, era eso, Nico Robin, deshazte de el – dice Astaroth mientras la Robin poseída toma posición de usar sus poderes.

 _¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡No quiero lastimarlo! –_ dentro de su cuerpo, la conciencia de Robin sigue ahí y ve a través de sus ojos lo que hace y que esta a punto de pelear contra el hombre que hace poco le declaro su amor.

Robin… - dice Zoro cuando ve que la arqueóloga se prepara para atacarlo.

 _¡No! ¡No lo hare! –_ dice la arqueóloga dentro de su mente comenzando a detener su cuerpo.

¿Eh?, aun no te rindes, bueno, entonces cae en las tinieblas – dice Astaroth y le lanza mas poder oscuro a Robin quien no puede esquivarlo, dentro de ella ve como es encerrada en una especie de esfera negra la cual le quita total control de su cuerpo pero aun puede ver lo que pasa fuera y lo que Astaroth le obliga a hacer.

Robin, tienes que pelear contra el… ¡Robin! – grita Zoro cuando ve a Robin tomar posición de pelea nuevamente.

Gigantesco Mano, Stomp – Robin ataca a Zoro con dos gigantes piernas las cuales pisotean al espadachín quien escapa pero es lastimado igualmente.

¡Roronoa!, tienes que pelear, no hay otra manera – le dice Marcus mientras tiene a Karina en sus brazos.

Maldicion, ¡Robin! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas quien soy?! – le grita Zoro desesperado a Robin intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

 _¡Zoro! ¡No puedo controlarme! ¡Vete de aquí!... ¡No quiero lastimarte! –_ grita dentro de su mente Robin intentando que sus pensamientos al menos alcancen al espadachín quien se muestra muy lastimado.

Termina esto ya, Nico Robin – dice Astaroth ordenando a la controlada arqueóloga a terminar con el espadachín.

¡Roronoa reacciona! – grita Marcus quien ve como Zoro camina hacia ella pero sin ninguna intención de lastimarla.

Zoro poco a poco se acerca a Robin, cada paso que da recuerda cada momento que pasaron hasta ahora, su sonrisa y los besos que le robo, Zoro no quiere lastimarla y aunque lo intentara sabe que no podría hacerlo, el le prometio protegerla.

Ocho fleur – dice Robin mientras toma al espadachín por los brazos separándolos, toma su cuello como ahorcándolo, otras dos manos jalan sus piernas y hacen que se arrodille frente a ella y las otras dos manos sacan una de las katanas de Zoro apuntándola directamente al pecho, al corazón.

Zoro… - dice Karina despertando mientras ve lo que esta pasando.

Lo matara – dice Marcus sintiendo que ya no queda nada mas por hacer.

Dentro de la mente de Robin ella ve todo sin poder hacer nada, frustrada, impotente, suelta lagrimas intentando que su voz llegue al espadachín.

 _¡Libertate! ¡Vete de ahí! –_ grita la arqueóloga deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz llegue a su querido Zoro.

Robin, te lo prometi, yo te protegeré, perdóname, pero no puedo hacerte daño – dice Zoro mirando a su arqueóloga.

Hazlo ya – dice Astaroth y las manos de Robin toman distancia para asestar la puñalada.

 _¡NOOOOOOO! –_ grita Robin por dentro cuando siente claramente como sus manos apuñalan a Zoro atravesando su pecho.

 _Zoro…_ \- la arqueóloga ve paralizada lo que hizo mientras sus manos sueltan al espadachín y este cae al suelo, inerte.

Bien, vámonos – Astaroth se eleva y se lleva a Robin quien a pesar de estar bajo el control del demonio, derrama una lagrima por su amado caído.

Astaroth mentalmente se comunica con Zarda y Balam a quienes les ordena retirarse del lugar.

Tch, se salvaron esta vez, pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte – dice Zarda desapareciendo del lugar en una aura verde.

¿A dónde fue? – pregunta Sanji mientras Kano y compañía se acercan.

¡Vamonos de aquí! ¡El señor llama! – grita Balam quien ya comenzaba a padecer frente a Luffy y Kairyu.

¡Escapo! – dice Luffy.

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dice Kairyu.

Astaroth se eleva en los cielos y utilizando sus poderes demoniacos provoca un terremoto el cual destruye los lugares donde se encontraban los altares.

¿Qué? – dice Luffy cuando el suelo se abre debajo de sus pies, ve a Nami quien cae también en el agujero, Luffy estira sus brazos y toma a Nami protegiéndola con su cuerpo, Kairyu cae también y un inconsciente Brook cae arrastrado por el suelo.

¿Eh? ¡Cuidado! – grita Sanji y atrapa a Lina quien iba a ser aplastada por una roca que caia de la montaña cuando Kano observa que toda la montaña cae encima de ellos.

¡Roronoa! – grita Marcus quien deja a Karina a un lado y trata de jalar a Zoro pero es separado por un árbol que caia y ve como el cuerpo de Zoro cae al abismo y cuando se da vuelta ve a Karina cayendo también, Marcus ve como los demás arboles caen a su alrededor quedando atrapado.

Ha ha ha, ahora nada me detendrá, gracias Rainheart, ahora con ella tengo lo que necesito – dice Astaroth regresando al palacio con Robin.

Franky, Chopper y Usopp sienten el terremoto también y ven a la distancia como la geografía alrededor del palacio es devorada por el suelo.

 _Fin del capitulo 6. Hola gente, espero que todos estén bien y les siga gustando la historia, gracias por leerla, espero sus reviews para saber que les parecio, hasta la próxima ;) bye!_


	7. A levantarse Hacia el Palacio

Capítulo 7: A levantarse. Hacia el palacio de Lazerta.

El polvo que se levantó después del terremoto causado por Astaroth se comienza a disipar y en los alrededores del Palacio de Lazerta solo se observan escombros y ruinas, los Sombrero de Paja y Kairyu con sus compañeros están desaparecidos entre todo eso cuando entre unos árboles caídos comienza a moverse algo.

¡Ah! – Marcus logra quitarse de encima uno de los árboles que lo aprisionaba y sale de entre los escombros, lastimados, sangrando pero aún con vida. El compañero de Kairyu mira a su alrededor y ve como todo está destruido, al voltear ve al Palacio y encima de el unas nubes negras que comienzan a juntarse.

Eso no puede ser bueno – dice Marcus para luego sacar de su bolsillo un Den Den Mushi y trata de comunicarse con sus demás compañeros.

En el lado este del palacio, se sienten golpes debajo del suelo, potentes golpes que comienzan a romper el suelo hasta que se abre y sale un brazo estirándose hacia el cielo rompiendo el suelo completamente.

Ah, ah, ah, maldición, ese sujeto casi nos mata aquí – dice Luffy mientras mueve los pedazos de piedras que están en su camino, detrás de él se encuentran Kairyu, Nami y un inconsciente Brook quienes se lograron esconderse detrás de la cascada donde se encontraba el altar.

Nami, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Luffy ofreciéndole su mano para que salga de la gruta de la cascada.

Sí, pero ¿Qué es lo que paso? – se pregunta Nami quien luce algo magullada.

Debe de haber sido Astaroth – dice Kairyu cuando escucha su Den Den Mushi sonar y contesta.

Marcus, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta Kairyu.

Sí, me salve por poco, quede atrapado entre unos árboles, me salvaron de morir aplastado – dice Marcus.

Y ¿mi padre?, ¿Lina?, ¿Kano? – pregunta Kairyu preocupado.

No lo sé, aun no recibo noticias de… espera, hay otra comunicación entrando – dice Marcus y conecta la llamada con la de ellos.

¿Hola? ¿Luffy? ¿Marimo? – es la voz de Sanji quien también da señal de estar a salvo.

¡Sanji! ¡Estás bien! – dice Luffy contento de escuchar a su nakama.

Si, quedamos algo golpeados luego de todo ese movimiento, felizmente que pudimos salvarnos en la cueva del altar pero la montaña entera se vino abajo, Kano y yo tuvimos que excavar mucho para salir – dice Sanji.

Ya veo, ¿Zoro tu como te encuentras? ¿Robin está bien? – pregunta Luffy.

¿Robin-chaaann estas bieeeenn? – pregunta también Sanji pero ambas preguntas se quedan sin respuesta hasta que Marcus decide contarles lo que paso.

Un silencio se apodera de las comunicaciones luego de escuchar lo que ha ocurrido con Zoro y Robin, Sanji se muestra enojado y consternado mientras que Luffy no duda en ocultar su rabia.

¡NO ME JODAS!, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ZORO HA SIDO ASESINADO POR ROBIN?! ¡ES MENTIRA! – grita rabioso Luffy mientras Kairyu lo mira apenado y Nami se cubre la boca sin poder creer lo que escucha.

¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES MARCUS! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! – dice Sanji explotando también al no creer el destino de sus nakamas, Kano y Lina observan al cocinero y entienden su enojo.

No es ninguna mentira, Astaroth logro controlar a la señorita Robin e hizo que apuñalara en el pecho al espadachín, hemos perdido todo y no pude hacer nada, lo siento, la princesa Karina también cayo, yo… lo siento mucho Alteza, Kairyu, no tengo palabras para expresar mi dolor – dice Marcus con frustración e impotencia.

Marcus… - dice Kairyu cuando levanta la vista hacia el palacio.

Kairyu observa el palacio y también nota las nubes negras que comienzan a rodear el techo del palacio.

Marcus, esas nubes, ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunta Kairyu.

También lo note, lo único que se me ocurre es que Astaroth está intentando destruir la barrera de la isla para poder salir y apoderarse de todo – dice Marcus mirando hacia el cielo.

¡KAI-SAN!, ¡USTEDES VEAN LA FORMA DE SACAR ESOS ALTARES!, ¡IRE AL PALACIO Y SACARE A ROBIN DE AHÍ! – grita Luffy con un rostro furioso.

Espera Sombrero de Paja, Astaroth no te dejara llegara hasta allá – le dice Kairyu.

¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡LE PATEARE EL TRASERO SI SE PONE EN MI CAMINO! – grita Luffy tomando su sombrero.

Zoro… no creo que se rinda con facilidad así que debe estar ahí, Marcus búscalo, él debe estar por ahí, le dices que estoy yendo hacia el palacio – dice Luffy y utilizando sus brazos en unas rocas se impulsa y sale volando hacia el palacio.

¡Espera Luffy! – grita Nami pero Luffy ya está en camino.

¡Sombrero de Paja! – grita Kairyu.

¡Luffy! – grita Nami quien aún no sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo que escucho de Zoro y Robin.

No puedo creerlo, ellos… Robin… Zoro… - dice Nami recordando que ambos hace poco se declararon su amor.

Señorita Nami, tenemos que seguir a Sombrero de Paja, si lo que Marcus dice es cierto, entonces estamos en problemas, vamos – dice Kairyu quien llevaba a Brook hacia el altar cuando este despierta.

¿Brook? – dice Nami cuando ve al esqueleto moverse.

Nami-san… - dice Brook y es bajado por Kairyu.

¿Esqueleto?, ¿eres tú?, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta Kairyu.

Si, recuerdo lo que paso, discúlpenme – dice Brook.

No te preocupes, será mejor que te quedes aquí, el poder de Astaroth podría alcanzarte nuevamente, nosotros iremos al palacio, cuida el altar, señorita Nami, vamos – dice Kairyu.

Si… tienes razón – dice Nami y acompaña a Kairyu en dirección al palacio.

¡Hey! ¡Nami-san!, se fueron, pero tienen razón – dice Sanji mientras también observa el palacio.

Ese marimo por más mal que este, no se rendirá, Marcus te lo encargo, búscalo y llévalo al palacio, hacia allá nos dirigiremos todos – dice Sanji cuando el Rey Falhen le pide el Den Den Mushi.

Marcus, deja de lamentarte muchacho, hiciste lo que pudiste, pero Karina es fuerte, es igual a su madre, debe estar ahí, viva, búscala y si el espadachín es tan fuerte como dice el joven Sanji, entonces también debe encontrarse por ahí, ve muchacho, se el guerrero que siempre has sido – dice Falhen buscando con sus palabras animar a Marcus.

Alteza… ¡Si, lo hare! – dice Marcus sintiéndose mejor por las palabras del rey y se va en busca de Zoro y Karina.

Bien, joven Sanji, el altar aún se encuentra a salvo, te pido que vayas con Kano y Lina y salves a nuestro reino, yo… me quedare aquí – dice Falhen cuando Sanji observa que el costado del rey está manchado de sangre.

¡Rey Falhen! – gritan Kano y Lina cuando ven que el rey cae en los brazos de Sanji, este lo sostiene y ve que por la parte baja de la espalda tiene un pedazo de rama de árbol grueso clavada.

¡Hey resiste! – le dice Sanji al rey herido.

No se preocupen, me encargare que el altar este a salvo, vayan, los necesitaran en el palacio – dice el rey mientras Kano y Lina toman al rey y lo llevan a un lado del altar.

Rey Falhen… - dice Kano viendo al rey muy cansado.

Kano, tu eres el comandante de mi batallón real, ve y demuestra tu valor, y tu Lina, eres la guerrera más fuerte del reino, ve y salva a los nuestros – les dice a sus soldados y se sienta en el suelo.

Bien, Rey Falhen, por favor resista, regresaremos pronto – dice Kano y junto a Sanji y Lina se dirigen hacia el palacio.

Mientras los demás avanzan hacia el palacio de Lazerta a enfrentar a Astaroth, a un lado del palacio, debajo de los escombros, Karina, lastimada por el terremoto, despierta en una especie de túnel subterráneo.

¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunta mientras se levanta poco a poco, adolorida por los golpes.

Esto parece ser un túnel… es el escape del palacio, el túnel que conduce a la playa – dice Karina mientras se levanta con mucho esfuerzo.

Karina mira a su alrededor y ve encima de ella que al ocurrir el terremoto ella cayo hacia el túnel y los restos y escombros quedaron atascados en la brecha abierta en el suelo cerrándolo.

Ya veo, entonces, el palacio es hacia allá, debo ir, quizá aún pueda… ¿eh? – dice Karina cuando frente a ella siente la presencia de otra persona. Karina crea una bola de luz la cual ilumina el túnel, al poder ver mejor ve a Soro en el suelo del túnel, golpeado por la caída y con mucha sangre a su alrededor, al caer la katana con la que fue atravesado salió de su cuerpo dejando que la herida sangre sin parar.

¡No! – dice Karina y se apresura a llegar hacia Zoro quien aún respira pero débilmente, Karina siente que no tiene mucho tiempo y lanza un hechizo con el cual cierra la herida de Zoro y para el sangrado.

¡Zoro!, ¡Zoro! – Karina trata de reanimar al espadachín pero sin resultado, Zoro ha perdido demasiada sangre y está debilitado, Karina no quiere dejarlo así y decide lanzar otro hechizo con el cual comienza a recuperar a Zoro, este poco a poco va recuperando el color de su piel, Karina ve que Zoro abre los ojos y termina el hechizo pero muy cansada.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? – dice Zoro levantándose poco a poco, el hechizo de Karina le dio fuerzas para despertar y levantarse.

Caímos en el túnel de escape del palacio – dice Karina recuperando su aliento.

Zoro comienza a recordar todo lo que paso, Astaroth, Robin, cuando ve su pecho y observa la herida hecha por la katana cerrada.

¿Tú hiciste esto? – le pregunta Zoro a Karina.

Si, estabas muriendo, así que lance un hechizo de recuperación para que puedas levantarte – le dice Karina reincorporándose.

¿Por qué estás tan cansada?, tu… ¿usaste nuevamente tu fuerza vital? – le pregunta Zoro.

Si, tuve que hacerlo, era la única forma de darte nuevas energías – le dice Karina.

Ya veo, gracias Karina, pero es mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer, estás perdiendo fuerzas rápidamente – le dice Zoro a Karina quien se sonroja por las palabras del espadachín.

No te preocupes por mi… bueno… ahora saldremos de aquí, este pasaje conduce al interior del palacio, podremos llegar directo por aquí – le dice Karina a Zoro indicándole el camino pero ve que Zoro no se mueve.

¿Zoro? – dice Karina al ver al espadachín tocarse la herida.

¡Esta vez sin dudas te salvare, Robin! – dice Zoro y corre por el túnel.

¡Hacia allá no! ¡Hacia allá! – le grita Karina viendo que el espadachín se va en dirección opuesta.

Zoro y Karina corren hacia el palacio donde Astaroth planea su liberación de la isla y para esto necesita de los conocimientos de la arqueóloga.

Bien, este es el libro de hechizos de los hechiceros de Lazerta, en él se encuentra el hechizo para poder liberarme de esta isla, aunque no se vea existe una barrera que rodea toda la isla la cual me impide salir de ella, y ahora tu, Nico Robin, leerás el hechizo de liberación y por fin podré salir de aquí – dice Astaroth y le da el libro a Robin quien en su mente aun observa todo lo que pasa.

 _Este demonio, quiere usarme para salir de aquí, tengo que hacer algo... pero… Zoro… -_ la arqueóloga intenta pelear por salir del control pero su culpa y dolor por lo que le hizo a su querido Zoro no la deja y pierde fuerzas dejando que el control de Astaroth la domine.

Robin comienza a leer el hechizo de liberación mientras Astaroth sonríe sin saber que los que pensaba derrotados vienen a enfrentarlo incluyendo el único que puede sacar de su control a Robin, Roronoa Zoro.

 _Fin del capítulo 7: Hola, acabe un nuevo capítulo rápido, las cosas ya van llegan al clímax, falta poco para el desenlace y veremos si la fuerza de dos corazones puede vencer hasta el dominio de un demonio ;)._

 _Tengo unos problemas con los reviews, la verdad es que veo que tengo unos cuantos pero no logro leerlos, disculpen, espero que ese desperfecto se resuelva pronto para así responderles, gracias por leer mi historia, hasta la próxima :D bye!_


	8. El enfrentamiento final se acerca

Capítulo 8: A prisa hacia el palacio. El enfrentamiento final se acerca.

Los Sombrero de Paja y Kairyu con sus compañeros se dirigen hacia el palacio del reino de Lazerta, luego de haber sido sorprendidos por el poder de Astaroth y enterarse del paradero de Robin están decididos a enfrentar a Astaroth y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Nami y Kairyu corren hacia el palacio habiendo sido dejados atrás por Luffy, quien en su ímpetu y enojo por lo que les paso a sus nakamas se dirige hacia el palacio y va derrotando a todo demonio que se le cruce en el paso.

¡Apártense! – grita Luffy mientras con un Giganto Pistol manda a volar a los demonios que lo atacan y continua su camino.

¡Sombrero de Paja!, ¡detente!, ¡debemos pensar en una estrategia para enfrentar a Astaroth! – le grita de lejos Kairyu quien solo observa los destrozos que causa Luffy en su camino al palacio pero sin escucharlo.

Es inútil Kai-san, cuando entra en ese modo, no escucha a nadie, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que ese idiota haga algo estúpido – dice Nami corriendo hacia el palacio.

Zoro y Karina continúan corriendo por el túnel, acercándose poco a poco a la parte baja del palacio.

¿Karina, cuánto falta? – le pregunta Zoro.

Falta poco, cuando lleguemos saldremos por el jardín del palacio, está en el centro de este, si Astaroth está intentando romper la barrera y liberarse entonces debe estar en el salón principal, al frente, en el piso está grabado el sello que lo mantiene cautivo aquí, tenemos que detenerlo – dice Karina.

Sí, y Robín debe encontrarse ahí – dice Zoro, Karina mira al espadachín quien muestra rostro de preocupación.

Zoro, la señorita Nico Robin… ¿es importante para ti? – le pregunta tímidamente Karina.

Si – dice Zoro con total seguridad, Karina se ve un poco desalentada.

Entonces, ¿la amas? – le pregunta Karina quien causa que Zoro se sonroje.

Eh… ¡Este no es momento de estar preguntando estas cosas! – le dice Zoro sonrojado.

Fu fu, no importa, ya me lo respondiste con eso – le dice Karina quien sonríe mientras Zoro aún se encuentra incomodo por la pregunta.

Sanji, Kano y Lina avanzan hacia el palacio derrotando demonios a diestra y siniestra, los tres saben que deben apresurarse ya que no solo tienen que derrotar a Astaroth sino que el Rey Falhen también está perdiendo su vida lentamente.

Kano, ¿el Rey Falhen, estará bien? – le pregunta Lina a su compañero.

¡Sí!, confía en él, confía en su fuerza – dice Kano.

Tranquila Lina-chan, ese viejo se ve más fuerte de lo que parece – dice Sanji.

¡Cual viejo!, ¡Ten más respeto con el Rey! – grita Kano cuando ve que ya están cerca a la entrada principal del palacio.

Llegamos – dice Sanji y apresura el paso.

¡Vamos Lina! – dice Kano.

Los tres llegan a los escalones que llevan a la puerta principal del palacio cuando algo grande cae frente a ellos.

Ha ha ha, no sé cómo lo hicieron humanos, pero hasta aquí han llegado, ¡no pasaran más allá! – Zarda vuelve a reaparecer con una armada de demonios con él.

¡No tenemos tiempo para ti, maldito demonio!, ¡Debo entrar a rescatar a mi linda Robin-chan! – grita Sanji y ataca al demonio con su pierna en llamas.

¡Fuera de aquí Zarda! – grita Kano quien desde atrás se lanza hacia el demonio y lo golpea con sus dos puños con el Busoushoku Haki activado.

Zarda es sorprendido por ambos guerreros y recibe de lleno los golpes mandándolo contra la pared del palacio, destruyéndola, mientras sus soldados demonios observan asustados como su líder cae golpeado.

¡Ya esta! – dice Lina creyendo que el demonio ya esta derrotado.

Aun no, ese tipo es bastante duro – dice Kano cuando de entre los escombros sale Zarda enojado.

Tch, parece que nos tomara algo más de tiempo, espera atrás Lina-chan, nos haremos cargo de esto – le dice Sanji pero Lina se coloca a su lado.

¿Quién crees que soy yo, pirata?, soy una guerrera y una de las más fuertes del reino, ¡también peleare! – dice Lina y desenvaina su espada.

… ¡Malditos!, ¡Hare que sus últimos momentos en esta tierra sean los más dolorosos y aterradores que vayan a sentir! – grita Zarda quien rodeado por una aura roja comienza a crecer masa muscular y sus ojos cambian de verde a rojos carmesí.

He, ¡ahora será más divertido! – dice Kano y se lanza al ataque.

Luffy continúa su camino hacia el palacio cuando ve delante de el explosiones y ruidos de pelea.

¿Qué?, alguien ya está peleando ahí – dice Luffy cuando siente que alguien se le acerca rápidamente por su derecha con una fuerte intención asesina. En el momento justo, Luffy esquiva el golpe y pasando a Gear Second golpea a su agresor haciéndolo retroceder.

Ha ha, eres rápido, muchacho, pero veremos que tanto puedes aguantar – Balam ha regresado al campo de batalla para evitar que los guerreros se acerquen al palacio.

No tengo tiempo para ti – dice Luffy a Balam quien sin tiempo de reaccionar recibe un Gomu Gomu Bazooka que lo lanza metros atrás, destrozando tantos arboles como los que hubiera en el camino.

¡Sombrero de Paja!, ¡espera! – grita Kairyu quien junto con Nami por fin alcanzan a Luffy.

Oh, Kai-san, se demoraron mucho – le dice Luffy.

No todos somos de goma, que podemos impulsarnos para salir volando, Sombrero de Paja – le dice Kairyu tomando aire.

Ah si – dice Luffy cuando recibe un golpe de Nami.

¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos atrás de esa manera!, ¡Idiota!, ¡Todos estamos preocupados por Robin y Zoro!, ¡Deja de actuar tan impulsivamente! – le dice Nami quien en su enojo comienza a lagrimear un poco.

Nami…, perdona, yo… - decía Luffy cuando siente nuevamente ese instinto asesino acercarse rápidamente pero esta vez en dirección de Nami, Luffy ve como si se tratara de una cámara lenta el enorme puño de Balam acercarse al rostro de Nami, Luffy activa el Gear Second lo más rápido que puede y logra golpear el brazo de Balam con el que sale volando nuevamente pero logra equilibrarse.

¡Aaahhh! – grita Nami al sentir el movimiento del brazo de Luffy sin darse cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de morir, Luffy al regresar su brazo jala a Nami a su lado.

Nami, aléjate de aquí – le dice Luffy colocando a Nami detrás de el mientras que el demonio se acerca a ellos.

¡Sombrero de Pa…! – decía Balam cuando recibe un rodillazo en el lado del rostro el cual lo tira al piso arrastrándolo por varios metros.

Ahora el que te sorprendió fui yo, Balam – dice Kairyu quien usando su Busoushoku Haki y el Soru, sorprende al demonio.

Balam muy enojado por como lo están tratando también se envuelve en un aura roja y comienza a crecer muscularmente tornando sus ojos en rojo carmesí.

¡NO SALDRAN DE AQUÍ CON VIDA! – grita Balam y rodea a los guerreros con su armada de demonios.

Rayos, Kai-san, terminemos con esto rápido, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí – dice Luffy preparado para pelear.

Zoro y Karina llegan a las escaleras que conducen hacia el jardín interno del palacio por donde deberán salir para encontrar a Robin.

Zoro, tenemos que salir con cuidado, el salón principal se encuentra al frente, pasando el jardín estará un pasaje con el cual te llevara al salón principal. Al frente. Al. Frente. – le dice Karina dándole indicaciones a Zoro sabiendo ahora lo desorientado que es.

¡Ya entendí! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! – dice Zoro molesto mientras Karina solo lo mira con condescendencia.

¡Cambiame tu mirada! – le grita Zoro como suponiendo su respuesta.

Zoro abre la puerta que esconde las escaleras del túnel y mirando hacia los lados avanza hacia el pasaje y se esconde detrás de un pilar mientras Karina hace lo propio escondiéndose en el pilar opuesto al de Zoro, ambos, sigilosamente, pasan por el pasaje que da al salón principal donde nuevamente se esconden detrás de unos muros pequeños que sostienen unas macetas, desde ahí logran observar el salón principal donde ven a Robin rezando el hechizo de liberación, Zoro la ve y su primer pensamiento es lanzarse a sacarla de ahí pero tiene que mantener la calma ya que también ve que Astaroth está cerca de ella, parado en el centro del sello, donde se ve que los bordes comienzan a tomar poco a poco el color rojo característico del demonio, una vez el sello haya terminado de volverse rojo, el hechizo de liberación surtirá efecto y Astaroth será libre para conquistar el mundo.

Karina mira a Zoro y sabe que quiere ir por su amada, lo sabe y lo siente pero tiene que pensar fríamente, sabe que si ambos se lanzan estarán perdidos, ambos piensan en lo que haran pero una risa maquiavélica llena el salón, ambos lo saben, Astaroth los ha descubierto.

¿Ustedes creían que no sentirá sus presencias?, son como ratas asustadas, escondidas planeando como atacarme, Ha ha ha, mejor déjenlo ahí, solo esperen lo inevitable – dice Astaroth quien se mantiene de pie en el centro del sello.

Karina sabe que tienen que hacer algo rápido pero nuevamente otra voz llena el salón, esta vez es el espadachín, quien se cansó de esperar y ahora actúa.

Astaroth, robaste algo muy importante para mí y ahora… ¡he venido a recuperarla! – dice Zoro amenazando a Astaroth con su katana.

¿Ah sí?, ¿y que harás espadachín? – le pregunta Astaroth mofándose.

Acabar contigo – le dice Zoro y saca su clásica bandana y se la coloca para luego sacar sus otras dos katanas y toma posición de ataque.

Hey, hey, piénsalo bien muchacho, ¿recuerdas bien lo que paso la última vez? – le dice Astaroth mirando burlonamente a Zoro, quien recuerda lo que paso cuando se llevó a Robin.

Tomarme con la guardia baja, no sucederá dos veces… Santoryuu… - dice Zoro y se lanza al ataque rápidamente, Astaroth lo ve pero Zoro es más rápido de lo que pensaba.

¡Rengoku Oni Giri! – Zoro corta al demonio causándole un daño moderado, Astaroth cae en una rodilla incrédulo por lo que paso.

¡ROBIN! – grita Zoro mientras corre hacia su arqueóloga quien aún reza el hechizo de liberación.

Zoro llega finalmente hasta Robin a quien la toma por el brazo y la pone frente a él, ella luce como un muñeco que solo habla, solo se inmuta a decir lo que reza del libro, Zoro la observa y sabe que no es ella.

¡Robin, vamos despierta!, ¡Escuchame, soy yo, Zoro! – le grita el espadachín pero la arqueóloga se queda en silencio, sin sentido, Zoro la observa y la mueve intentando despertarla.

Dentro de Robin, la arqueóloga esta prisionera de la oscuridad en la que Astaroth la puso pero poco a poco comienza a sentir algo, unas manos, cálidas, unas manos que la mueven repetidamente, también logra escuchar algo, unos susurros que se van convirtiendo en murmuraciones y que se forman en palabras completas, la voz se le hace conocida, la recuerda, es Zoro, es su espadachín, está ahí, intentando despertarla.

 _Zoro…, no… yo… lo mate… no puede ser el… pero… estas manos… las recuerdo… -_ dice Robin dentro de ella recordando las dos veces que el espadachín la beso en el Sunny, esas manos fuertes que la hacían sentir segura pero aun así, dentro de ella la imagen del Zoro atravesado por su katana no la dejaba, creía que todo era una ilusión.

 _No…_ _debo de estar alucinando… debo de extrañarlo… y ahora que quizá todo se acabe aquí… estaré con él en otro lado… -_ dice Robin dejándose llevar por lo que cree es una ilusión.

Astaroth siente en Robin un desbalance, la cercanía del espadachín está causando que la arqueóloga despierte poco a poco y esto amenaza sus planes de liberación y sabe que sin ella está perdido.

Espadachín, no te dejare salir con vida de aquí – dice el demonio mientras se incorpora tomándose el lastimado pecho producto del ataque de Zoro.

Entonces Astaroth utilizando sus poderes oscuros, invoca a un ejército de demonios dentro del palacio, rodeando a Karina, Zoro ve a la chica en peligro cuando los demonios aparecen alrededor de él y lo comienza a jalar tratando de alejarlo de ella, Zoro trata de jalar a Robin pero Astaroth aparece frente a ella y la toma del brazo. Zoro, quien aún tiene a Robin de un brazo, intenta sostenerse de ella, la llama a gritos, trata de hacerla reaccionar pero todo es inútil, Zoro es jalado por los demonios quienes lo rodean completamente.

Espadachín… eres peligroso – dice Astaroth mientras los demonios están encima de Zoro quien trata de sacárselos de encima cuando la puerta principal del palacio sale volando violentamente y cae destrozada, encima, yace el cuerpo de Balam quien esta inconsciente, de entre la polvareda y los sonidos de pelea en la parte exterior aparece la silueta de un hombre con un sombrero entrando al palacio.

¿Así que tú eres Astaroth eh? – dice la silueta mientras se acerca al centro del salón.

¿Quién eres? – le pregunta Astaroth mirando nuevamente a Balam con la cara hundida y completamente vapuleado.

Yo soy Luffy y venido a rescatar a mis nakama – dice Luffy preparándose para pelear contra Astaroth, quien al instante siente el poder de la Fruta del Demonio dentro de Luffy e intenta controlarlo nuevamente.

¡No funcionara! – dice Luffy al sentir el aura roja rodeándolo, libera su Haoshoku Haki y la dispersa, Astaroth lo mira y sabe que ahora tiene problemas cuando escucha un grito y sus demonios salen volando por todos lados, Roronoa Zoro también está en pie de pelea y ahora tienen acorralado a Astaroth.

Te tomaste tu tiempo, Luffy – dice Zoro.

Ah, perdón, pero ya es tiempo de terminar con esto – dice Luffy.

Ha ha, ¿creen que ustedes dos podrán vencerme? – dice Astaroth.

No – dice Luffy para sorpresa de Zoro y Astaroth.

Zoro, toma a Robin y sácala de aquí, yo me encargare de este demonio – dice Luffy, Zoro mira a su capitán determinado a pelear y luego mira a Robin quien se encuentra parada como en estado catatónico.

Bien Luffy, déjamelo a mí – dice Zoro y Luffy toma posición de Gear Second.

¡Vamos! – Luffy activa el Gear Second y la pelea final está por comenzar.

 _Fin del capítulo 8. Hola chicos, disculpen por no publicar antes, pero acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews, Luis. A. canul. m espero te siga gustando más, ya falta poco para el final, hasta pronto ;) bye_


	9. Robin despierta

Capítulo 9: Robin despierta. A prisa a activar los altares.

Nos remontamos unos minutos atrás, antes de que Luffy destruyera la puerta del palacio con el cuerpo de Balam, Sanji, Kano y Lina enfrentan a Zarda quien ha aumentado su fuerza bruta y se propone acabar con los tres. Sanji y Kano logran conectar sus golpes pero este recibe menor daño que antes puesto que su nuevo aumento le da también más resistencia, Lina loga cortar el costado de Zarda pero este se logra recuperar y con un golpe de su mano lanza lejos a Lina quien cae lastimada.

¡Lina-chan! – Sanji ve a la espadachín caer lastimada y se enoja, rodeándose de fuego y con su pierna en llamas golpea repetidas veces a Zarda quien siente cada golpe del cocinero y retrocede, al ver su cuerpo nota las marcas de las patadas de Sanji.

¡Maldito! – grita Zarda sin percatarse que Kano está a poca distancia de él.

Gracias, cocinero, me lo ablandaste un poco – dice Kano y con el Busoushoku Haki activado golpea repetidas veces a Zarda en todos los puntos que Sanji le quemo, causándole más daño al demonio y lanzándolo contra la pared.

No era tan fuerte después de todo – dice Sanji caminando hacia el demonio quien yace tirado en el piso.

Sanji y Kano se acercan a Zarda quien parece derrotado, Lina se acerca ya recuperada del golpe, Sanji y Kano voltean a verla cuando esta se percata que las manos del demonio se mueven.

¡Cuidado! – dice Lina cuando Zarda toma a Kano y Sanji por la cabeza y comienza a apretarlos fuertemente, ambos gritan de dolor al no poder soltarse.

Ha ha, se confiaron, ahora lo pagaran – dice Zarda y se propone acabar con ambos cuando se escucha de entre los arboles algo que se acerca rápidamente.

¿Qué? – dice Lina al percatarse también del sonido cuando un cuerpo sale disparado de entre los árboles, destruyéndolos, y se va directamente contra la puerta principal del palacio, Zarda queda sorprendido al darse cuenta que quien voló fue Balam y no entiende quien pudo hacerle eso a un demonio tan fuerte como él.

Te lo dije, demonio, no te pongas en mi camino, tengo que rescatar a mis nakamas – Luffy sale de entre los arboles destruidos agarrando su sombrero mientras Zarda queda sorprendido, Lina aprovecha la situación y ataca a Zarda con corte de su espada utilizando el Soru y el Rankyaku para reforzar su ataque, el demonio cae herido por los cortes y suelta a Sanji y Kano.

¿Están bien? – dice Lina mientras ambos se recuperan.

Sí, gracias, Lina-chan, ¿Luffy? – dice Sanji al percatarse de su capitán.

¡Sanji!, salgan de ahí, acabare con ese demonio también – dice Luffy y se prepara para atacar.

¡No!, nosotros nos encargaremos, entra al palacio, Robin-chan debe estar dentro – dice Sanji.

Está bien, los espero dentro – dice Luffy e ingresa al palacio.

¡Malditos muéranse ya! – grita Zarda y se lanza hacia los tres guerreros cuando recibe un potente puñetazo por el costado del rostro y desde arriba le cae una fuertísima patada que entierra al demonio dejándolo fuera de combate.

Eh… Kairyu-san – dice Sanji al percatarse que el golpe vino de parte de Kairyu y a su lado cae Marcus quien también ha llegado al campo de batalla.

Increíble fuerza – dice Sanji.

Sí, ambos son los guerreros más fuertes del reino, si no fuera porque a Marcus le gusta pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca que en batalla seria el comandante de la armada real – dice Kano.

Kano, Pierna Negra, Lina, ¿hacia dónde fue Sombrero de Paja? – pregunta Kairyu.

Ha ingresado al palacio, debe estar enfrentándose a Astaroth en estos momentos – dice Lina cuando escuchan una fuerte explosión dentro.

Vamos rápido – dice Kairyu.

¡Esperen todos! – dice Nami quien recién llega a la entrada del palacio.

¡Nami-swaaannn!, ¿te encuentras bien? – dice Sanji feliz de ver a la navegadora.

Si, ah, ah, esos dos me dejaron atrás, no pude seguirles el ritmo – dice Nami agotada al llegar.

Ah perdón, señorita, pero el tiempo apremia – dice Kairyu y se dirige al palacio con sus compañeros.

Nami-san, quédate aquí, podría ser peligroso – le dice Sanji.

No, ya estoy bien, además, ese idiota de Zoro y Robin se encuentran en peligro, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, vamos Sanji-kun – dice Nami.

¡Siiii!, ¡me encanta el rostro de Nami-san cuando se pone seria! – dice el cocinero y sigue a la navegadora hacia el palacio.

Dentro del palacio Luffy ya se encuentra peleando contra Astaroth, parece una pelea igualada aun cuando Luffy usa su Gear Second unido con su Busoushoku Haki.

Por otra parte Karina utilizando su magia se deshace de los demonios que la rodeaban y avanza hacia la posición de Zoro quien derrota a los últimos demonios y avanza hacia Robin.

Zoro, tienes que despertar a la señorita Robin, no queda mucho tiempo – le dice Karina al llegar.

No sé cómo, le trate de hablar pero no me escucha, es como si no estuviera ahí – dice Zoro.

Roronoa, ella te escuchara si le hablas con tu corazón, ella aún sigue ahí dentro, solo a ti te escuchara – dice Karina cuando los demonios se vuelven a levantar y avanzan hacia ellos.

Malditos, no se rinden – dice Zoro cuando Karina se pone delante de él.

Zoro, yo me encargare de ellos, tu ve y despierta a Robin – le dice Karina.

Zoro ve a la chica determinada y se va hacia Robin, en el camino recuerda lo que paso en estos días, le declaro sus sentimientos, la llego a besar y luego el perderla y no poder protegerla.

 _¿Hablarle con el corazón?... pero ya le dije que me gusta y que quiero pasar mi tiempo con ella, ¿Qué más puedo decirle? –_ Zoro se pregunta mientras se acerca a la arqueóloga.

Zoro llega hasta ella y con un corte rápido tumba el apoyo donde se encontraba el libro de liberación y lo saca de la vista de Robin, Zoro se acerca a ella y se pone frente a frente pero su mente aun sigue en blanco, no sabe que decirle.

¡Roronoa! ¡díselo! – le grita Karina mientras pelea contra los demonios.

¡¿Eh?! – dice Zoro confundido.

¡No escondas esos sentimientos, no escondas lo que tienes en tu corazón! ¡Díselo ya! – le dice Karina a Zoro quien mira a Robin aun dudando en lo que tiene que decir.

Kairyu, Marcus, Lina, Kano, Sanji y Nami ingresan al palacio donde ven a Luffy peleando con Astaroth y al otro lado Robin con Zoro y Karina tratando que los demonios no lleguen a ellos.

¡Robin-chan!, ¡Hey marimo porque estas parado sin hacer nada!, ¡Sácala de ahí! – le grita Sanji a Zoro, Nami, sabiendo lo que ha pasado anteriormente con ambos, los ve y también entiende que Zoro es el único que puede sacar a Robin de ese trance.

¡Zoro!, ¡No seas idiota!, ¡Apresúrate y díselo! – le dice Nami a Zoro quien observa a sus nakamas que llegaron a salvo.

¿Nami-san de que estás hablando? – le pregunta Sanji.

¡Zoro! – grita Nami mientras el espadachín escucha a la navegadora gritar y poco a poco se va dando cuenta.

Mientras tanto Kairyu y compañía se reúnen con Luffy y comienzan un ataque total contra el demonio quien comienza a perder terreno.

¡Kai-san! – dice Luffy.

¡Sombrero de Paja, acabemos con esto! – dice Kairyu y continua el asedio con sus compañeros.

Zoro observa a todos dando todo de sí y sabe que también tiene que hacer su parte, el valor no solo se demuestra en el campo de batalla, sino también al demostrar lo que uno siente y tiene en el corazón.

Bien – dice Zoro y comienza a tomar aire.

¡ROBIIIIIN!, ¡PERDONAMEEEEE! – grita Zoro a todo pulmón, Karina, Sanji y Nami lo miran totalmente atónitos.

¡SE QUE TE DIJE QUE PROTEGERIA, PERO TE FALLE, PERO NO VOLVERA A PASAR!, ¡NUNCA MAS!, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE PROTEGERE POR SIEMPRE!, ¡ASI QUE POR FAVOR!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡ROBIN!... (una pausa hace que el espadachín trague saliva y tomando todo el valor del mundo dice) ¡YO TE AMOOOOOOO!, ¡ASI QUE VUELVE POR FAVOR! – Zoro grita a todo pulmón lo que tenía dentro de él desde que se llevaron a la arqueóloga y para cerrar esta catarsis de amor, el espadachín jala a Robin hacia él toma su cintura con fuerza doblándola un poco hacia atrás y luego tomando su rostro le planta un apasionado beso frente a todos los presentes.

¿Eh? – Luffy, Nami y Sanji al unísono ven esta escena y quedan totalmente sorprendidos, Luffy pierde concentración y es golpeado por Astaroth quien lo manda volando fuera del palacio.

¡Sombrero de Paja! – grita Marcus al ver a su aliado salir volando.

¡Hey marimo!, ¡¿Quién te has creído para besar así a mi Robin-chan?! – grita Sanji y va hacia ellos pero es detenido por Nami quien le sonríe.

¿Nami-san? – dice Sanji al ver esa sonrisa de Nami la cual interpreta y solo le queda aceptar la realidad.

Quien diría que ese idiota tendría el corazón y las agallas para gritar semejantes palabras – dice Nami mirando a Zoro quien aún besa a Robin.

Robin-chan… - el pobre Sanji, aceptando la realidad, se deprime a un lado.

Dentro de Robin, la arqueóloga ha escuchado todo y comienza a sentir nuevamente.

 _Zoro… -_ Robin, dentro de ella, sabe que no es un sueño, sabe que Zoro está ahí, afuera, tratando de sacarla de su oscuridad, y tampoco se queda atrás.

 _¡Zoro!, ¡yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar!, ¡no debí dejarme controlar!, ¡no debí lastimarte!... ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! –_ este grito de Robin hace que la oscuridad que la rodeaba dentro de ella se comience a quebrar para finalmente desvanecerse completamente dejando libre a la arqueóloga quien logra liberarse del control de Astaroth.

Volviendo al plano físico, Zoro aun besa a Robin quien comienza a recuperar el color de sus bellos ojos azules y logra ver el rostro de su amado espadachín quien la besa como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Zoro siente que unos brazos lo rodean, abre los ojos y ve que los ojos de la arqueóloga están cerrados, por fin, su amada ha despertado.

Robin – dice Zoro separándose de ella después de un maratónico beso, la arqueóloga mira al espadachín, quien luce lastimado, cansado, maltratado, pero aun ahí, hasta el final, logrando salvarla.

Zoro… - la arqueóloga no puede contener sus lágrimas y se lanza hacia el espadachín, cayendo ambos al piso, y lo vuele a besar para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Robin… - dice Zoro quien se sorprende un poco pero luego sonríe y abraza tiernamente a su arqueóloga.

Pero ahora todo este amor y ternura tendrá que esperar puesto que la batalla aun no acaba.

¡Zoro!, ¡Robin!, ¡luego pueden continuar con eso!, ¡tenemos un gran problema aquí! – dice Nami quien se ha lanzado a ayudar a Karina a luchar contra los demonios que siguen aumentando su número.

¡Deja de besar a mi Robin-chan, maldito marimo! – Sanji grita mientras se lanza al ataque de los demonios, llorando a mares.

Ah, sí, Robin, tenemos que terminar con los altares, ahora es cuando tenemos que vencer a este sujeto – dice Zoro levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a su amada.

Sí, necesitamos las esferas de sangre – dice Robin quien ve como todos continúan la lucha.

Yo las tengo – dice Karina.

¡NO!, ¡NO LO HARAN!, ¡NO ARRUINARAN MIS PLANES! – grita Astaroth tratando de alcanzar a Robin y Zoro.

¡Cuidado Roronoa! – grita Kairyu quien con sus compañeros no logran contener al demonio.

Maldición, ahora… - decía Zoro cuando escucha un grito desde fuera del palacio.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, ¡GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO JET BAZOOKA! – Luffy entra con todo nuevamente al palacio y golpea fuertemente a Astaroth quien es lanzado contra la pared atravesándola llegando al jardín interno del palacio.

Luffy… - dice Zoro al ver a su capitán volver a la batalla.

¡Hey Zoro!, ¿Por qué besaste a Robin?, ¿acaso son pareja?, ¿Por qué no sabía nada yo? – le dice Luffy cuestionando a su segundo al mando.

Este… te explicare luego, tenemos que terminar con esto, encárgate del demonio, iré con Robin y Karina hacia los altares – dice Zoro.

Ummm… bueno, vayan rápido – dice Luffy quien ve que Astaroth comienza a recuperarse del golpe.

Espera marimo, esta hecho un desastre, iré contigo – dice Sanji quien se aguanta las lágrimas.

¡Ya deja eso y acéptalo Sanji-kun!, iremos con ustedes, vamos rápido – dice Nami.

Bien, vamos, Robin – le dice Zoro a Robin sonriéndole.

Si – le dice Robin sonriéndole también.

Maldición, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? – dice Sanji mientras golpea el piso renegando de la suerte de Zoro.

¡Ya cálmate! – le dice Nami.

Zoro se lanza al ataque de los demonios y libera el camino para salir del palacio por la parte delantera, Robin, Karina, Sanji y Nami lo siguen.

Mientras tanto Luffy, Kairyu, Marcus, Kano y Lina se reúnen en el centro del salón principal.

Sombrero de paja, derrotaste a Astaroth – dice Kano.

No, ese demonio es demasiado fuerte como para caer con ese golpe – dice Luffy cuando sienten un gran poder, oscuro y frio, rodear totalmente el palacio, del hueco que hizo con su cuerpo Astaroth, regresa el demonio con un aura roja rodeándolo y más grande que antes.

Maldita sea, ese bastardo se hizo más grande – dice Kano al ver la nueva forma de Astaroth.

Este es el demonio que recuerdo yo… el que mato a mi abuelo y a mi hermano – dice Kairyu mientras Luffy lo escucha.

Vamos, es al todo o nada – dice Marcus preparándose para pelear.

Por Lazerta – dice Lina sacando su espada.

Es hora de terminar, demonio – dice Kano preparando sus puños.

Vamos, Sombrero de Paja – dice Kairyu.

¡Por supuesto! – Luffy entra en Gear Second nuevamente y con sus aliados se lanza al ataque.

Los cuatro altares esperan a Zoro y compañía para por fin terminar con este mal, el espadachín corre hacia ellos, malherido y cansado pero sus energías están renovadas, puesto que tiene a su querida arqueóloga a su lado… aun cuando un cocinero siga renegando de la suerte del otro.

 _Fin del capítulo 9. Hola chicos espero les guste mucho este capítulo como a mí, disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible la próxima vez, gracias por leer mi historia, dejen sus reviews para saber qué les parece, hasta pronto ;) bye!_


	10. La decision de los amantes

Capítulo 10: Contra el tiempo. La decisión de los amantes.

Zoro, Robin, Nami, Sanji y Karina corren hacia el primer altar, en el lado este de la isla, para activarlos necesitan hacerlo de modo horario para así conectar el poder de las esferas de sangre y lograr encerrar nuevamente a Astaroth. Karina y Nami lideran el camino mientras Zoro y Robin se encuentran en el medio y Sanji detrás aun renegando por la suerte de Zoro.

Maldito marimo, ¿Cómo es posible que me ganaras a mi bella Robin-chan? – dice Sanji.

¡Ya calla cocinero pervertido! – le dice Zoro mientras Robin ríe por lo que escucha.

¡Ya basta los dos!, Robin, ya estamos cerca, es ahí, detrás de la cascada – dice Nami quien divisa la cascada desde lejos.

Bien… ah… ah… - Robin continúa corriendo, pero da muestras de cansancio lo que no pasa desapercibido para Zoro.

Robin, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta el espadachín.

Si… solo me encuentro cansada – dice Robin quien se muestra agitada.

Esperen – dice Karina parando con los demás.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Nami Y Karina usa sus poderes mágicos en Robin para poder revisarla.

Lo sabía, el leer el libro de hechizos te agoto, el conjurar o quebrar sellos tan poderosos gasta mucha energía – explica Karina.

¿Entonces necesita descansar? – pregunta Zoro.

Sí, pero necesitara un descanso largo, lo que el libro absorbe no es energía común, es tu misma fuerza vital, en otras palabras, te toma de sacrificio, si Robin hubiera terminado el hechizo hubiera muerto en ese momento – dice Karina sorprendiendo a todos.

Robin… - dice Nami.

Espera…, si ella va a conjurar los hechizos que están en estos altares, ¿también le absorberán su energía vital? – pregunta Zoro preocupado.

Marimo… - dice Sanji al ver a Zoro nervioso, algo que no es común.

Si, los conjuros deben ser de un hechizo muy fuerte – dice Karina mirando a Robin.

Un silencio inquietante rodea a los cinco, hasta que el espadachín se pronuncia.

No – dice Zoro.

¿Zoro? – dice Robin.

Debe haber otra forma de hacer esto, no pondré en riesgo a Robin, se encuentra muy debilitada, no sobrevivirá si lo hace – dice Zoro mientras los demás guardan silencio sabiendo que el espadachín tiene razón.

Marimo… - Sanji poco a poco se va sorprendiendo del comportamiento de Zoro, quien demuestra que Robin vale más para el que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, aun en esta situación de peligro inminente.

No hay otra forma, Zoro – dice Robin.

¿Robin? – dice Zoro mirándola sorprendido al igual que Sanji y Nami.

Si no lo hago, ese demonio continuará aquí, seguirá peleando y destruyendo este reino, no puedo permitir eso – dice Robin decidida.

Robin… - dice Nami, pero es interrumpida por Zoro.

¡Dije que no!, ¡Te he recuperado hace solo unos momentos y no volveré a perderte! – le grita Zoro a Robin.

¡¿Entonces qué?!, ¡¿dejaras que la gente de este reino siga sufriendo?! – le grita Robin a Zoro, Karina, Sanji y Nami escucha la discusión también peleando con sus sentimientos de proteger a su nakama, pero al mismo tiempo querer salvar al reino. Zoro se siente muy confundido, mira hacia el suelo, intenta pensar, pero sus sentimientos hacia Robin le ganan y no puede ser racional en estos momentos, de pronto unas manos toman su rostro y lo levantan, en frente ve a la bella arqueóloga quien lo mira con ternura con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Roronoa Zoro, estoy feliz – le dice Robin.

¿Robin? – dice Zoro.

Hace dos años, pensé que estaría sola toda mi vida, y los encontré a ustedes, la banda del Sombrero de Paja, y me dieron su amistad, pero no pensé que con ustedes también hallaría a una persona que me protegería cuando menos lo pensara, que estaría a mi lado aun cuando no lo supiera y que me cuidara cuando ni lo esperara, gracias Zoro, por cuidar de mí, no puedo negar lo que siento, me enamore de ti, y me siento feliz porque tú también sientes lo mismo, y si ahora me tengo que despedir, no pediría un mejor momento que este, así que, déjame hacerlo, por favor – Robin pega su frente con la del espadachín, Robin sonríe, Zoro intenta contener sus lágrimas, memorias pasadas de la perdida de una querida amiga se le vienen en ese momento y ahora está a punto de perder a la persona que le robo su duro corazón, pero la templanza de Zoro prevalece ayudado por las palabras llenas de amor de Robin.

Está bien – dice Zoro tomando las manos de Robin quien aún tiene sus manos en el rostro del espadachín.

Zoro – dice Nami quien también intenta contener las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

Robin-chan… - dice Sanji quien llora desconsoladamente.

Chicos, su amor es muy fuerte, me hacen sentir envidia – dice Karina quien se limpia del rostro las lágrimas que le salieron por las palabras de Robin.

Vamos – dice Zoro y Nami y Karina vuelven a dirigir el camino hacia la cascada. Zoro corre detrás de ellas, pero una mano toma la suya, Robin a su lado, quiere aprovechar cada momento que podría ser el último, toma la mano de su querido espadachín sonriéndole, Zoro la mira y le sonríe, Sanji ve desde atrás esto y, por fin superando su crisis de celos, encuentra tierna la escena y triste por saber el posible destino de su nakama.

El grupo llega a la cascada, Zoro y Sanji quitan los escombros que encuentran en el camino y pasan por la cascada, al ingresar ven un altar de piedra con un plato de piedra encima donde se colocara la esfera de sangre y en la parte delantera baja del altar una inscripción escrita en el idioma ancestral, Karina se acerca al altar y luego Robin a quien le da la esfera la cual coloca en el plato, la esfera cambia de color y comienza a brillar en un color verde acuoso, que a la vista parece algo puro.

Qué raro, dejamos a Brook cuidando el altar, ¿A dónde habrá ido? – se pregunta Nami cuando ve a un costado del altar una nota sostenida por una piedra.

 _Nami-san, en vista de que no les seré de mucha ayuda aquí, regresare al refugio a ayudar a los heridos –_ Nami lee la nota y ve que Brook se retiró del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Nico Robin no pierde más tiempo y comienza el hechizo.

Bien, comencemos – dice Robin arrodillándose frente al altar para leer mejor la inscripción, mientras todos la miran desde atrás.

 _BAJO LA MEDIANOCHE, ENVUELTO EN UN RAYO DE LA MISTICA LUNA… -_ Robin comienza a leer el hechizo cuando el altar toma el mismo color de la esfera y salen unos haces, como brazos que comienzan a envolver a la arqueóloga.

Aahhh… - Robin siente que el altar comienza a llevarse su fuerza vital pero aun así continua el hechizo.

 _DE SU BLANCO DISCO COMO UN ENCANTAMIENTO, VIERTA SOBRE EL VALLE UN VAPOR SOÑOLIENTO… -_ Robin se esfuerza para continuar la lectura del hechizo, pero va perdiendo más fuerzas, su piel blanca se va tornando aún más pálida, perdiendo vida.

¡Robin-chan! – grita Sanji asustado.

¡Robin! – grita Nami desesperada.

Robin siente que ya no puede más, pero sabe que tiene que terminar el hechizo, cuando de pronto siente unos fuertes brazos que la rodean, la abrazan fuertemente, Robin voltea y su amado espadachín está detrás de ella, intentando nuevamente protegerla.

¡Zoro! – grita Robin sorprendida.

¡Zoro! – Nami y Sanji al unísono gritan viendo la actitud del espadachín.

¡No, Roronoa, te absorberá a ti también! – grita Karina, pero el altar comienza a robarle fuerzas a ambos.

¡No, me importa!, ¡Vamos Robin!, ¡Te dije, que nunca te dejare sola! – dice Zoro sintiendo la pérdida de fuerza.

Zoro… - Robin mira a su espadachín, quien da todo de sí, solo por protegerla, retoma fuerzas y continua con la lectura del hechizo.

 _DUERME EN LAS TUMBAS DE ROMERO FRAGANTE, EN EL LAGO DONDE SE INCLINA EL LIRIO AGONIZANTE –_ Robin termina de leer el primero hechizo y el altar se activa lanzando una luz blanca al cielo y luego quedando brillando del mismo color, dejando finalmente libres a ella y a Zoro.

Robin… ah… ¿estás bien? – pregunta Zoro tendido en el suelo.

Si… pero no sé si pueda continuar… - dice Robin también tendida en el suelo, cansada.

¡Zoro!, ¡Robin! – grita Nami al ver a sus nakamas caer.

¡Robin-chan! – Sanji se acerca con Nami a verlos y los encuentra debilitados, sobre todo Nico Robin.

Ambos se encuentran agotados, pero la señorita Robin lo está más, el hechizo de liberación tomo demasiado de su fuerza vital, no sé si pueda continuar – dice Karina al verlos a ambos intentando levantarse.

¿Karina-chan, no habrá alguna forma de que se pueda hacer esto?, el esfuerzo de Robin-chan no puede quedar aquí – dice Sanji mientras Zoro se levanta y Nami ayuda a Robin a incorporarse.

Yo… aun puedo… continuar… - dice Zoro ya parado, pero notándose su cansancio.

Hey marimo, pero, ¿Cómo harás para leer el altar? – dice Sanji viendo a Zoro agitado.

Hay una forma – dice Karina quien había estado pensando en algo desde que Sanji le pregunto.

Puedo conectar las mentes de Zoro y Robin para que ella a través de sus ojos pueda leer el altar y poder transmitirlo a la mente de el – dice Karina.

¿En serio? – dice Nami.

Si… es algo complicado, pero puedo hacerlo – dice Karina.

Entonces vamos – dice Zoro y carga a Robin en sus brazos.

No vale la pena que sigas perdiendo fuerzas – le dice Zoro seriamente.

Sanji, guíame – dice Zoro.

Zoro… - Sanji nota en Zoro una gran determinación y lo toma de su kimono jalándolo.

Bien, maldito marimo, actuando tan galante, me molestas – dice Sanji corriendo y jalando a Zoro quien corre casi al lado de él.

Ja, vamos Karina, al siguiente altar – dice Zoro.

Bien, vamos – dice Karina y junto con Nami se ponen adelante, Robin ve todo lo que hacen sus nakamas y se siente feliz, pero más aun estando en los brazos del hombre que ama.

Por otra parte, de vuelta al palacio, Luffy, Kairyu y compañía han logrado hacer caer al monstruoso Astaroth.

¿Lo sientes, Sombrero de Paja? – le pregunta Kairyu a Luffy.

Si, al parecer a perdido poder, es nuestra oportunidad – dice Luffy y se lanza al ataque con un Twin Jet Pistol, con la que aturde al demonio y al regresar sus brazos jala la última esfera de sangre del cuello de Astaroth.

¡Si, la tengo! – dice Luffy quien obtiene la última esfera.

¡Malditos!, esa mujer, está activando los altares, ¡no lo permitiré! – Astaroth intenta salir del palacio, pero es detenido por Marcus y Kano.

Luffy le da la esfera a Kairyu, Astaroth ve esto y se lanza contra el, pero Kairyu lo evade y le lanza la esfera a Marcus.

¡Marcus, ve y entrégale la esfera a Karina! – le ordena Kairyu a su compañero.

Pero… está bien, ¡por favor aguanten! – dice Marcus y se dirige a la puerta principal.

¡No lo harás! – grita Astaroth, pero es interceptado por Luffy y Lina quienes le cortan el camino nuevamente.

Astaroth enfurecido comienza a reunir su poder oscuro y también comienza a absorber los cuerpos de Zarda y Balam, con los cuales aumenta más su tamaño y su fuerza.

¡El bastardo creció mas! – dice Kano.

¡No importa!, ¡Igual te pateare el trasero! – grita Luffy.

Astaroth reúne nuevamente su poder oscuro pero esta vez lo libera y causa una gran explosión destruyendo casi todo el palacio y los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, Marcus quien corría aun cerca, es alcanzado por la onda de choque y es lanzado por los aires golpeándose al caer y quedando inconsciente.

De entre la polvareda se ve la silueta de Astaroth quien ve a su alrededor a Kairyu, Kano y Lina caídos, inconscientes, el demonio se siente victorioso cuando de entre los escombros sale algo elevándose.

¡Gomu Gomu nooo… Jet Gatling! – Luffy, algo lastimado por la explosión, sale de entre los restos del palacio y golpea al demonio quien parece haber recibido menos daño que antes.

¡Ha ha ha!, ¿Qué pasa mocoso?, tus golpes no me hacen nada ahora – le dice A staroth burlonamente.

¿Ah sí?, entonces aumentémosle más poder, Busoushoku Kouka – Luffy activa su Haki y se lanza al ataque del demonio quien le responde el ataque, el choque de puños provoca unos rayos y movimientos en la tierra debido al poder usado, el Haoshoku Haki de Luffy comienza a ganar terreno, pero Astaroth salta y le lanza una llamarada roja de su boca la cual quema a Luffy.

¡Maldición!, ahora también bota fuego de la boca – dice Luffy levantándose.

Ha ha ha, estas perdido, Sombrero de Paja – Astaroth ahora tiene ventaja.

Volviendo a Zoro, Robin y compañía, han pasado cerca al palacio donde han logrado divisar de lejos la terrible batalla que se desarrolla y también sintieron el poder de la explosión la cual también los tumbo al suelo.

Robin, Robin, despierta – Zoro se recupera del impacto e intenta reanimar a su amada.

Ah… Zoro, ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Robin algo golpeada, pero reanimándose poco a poco.

Al parecer la pelea es intensa en el palacio, Luffy debe estar peleando con Astaroth – dice Zoro sintiendo el choque de poder entre su capitán y el demonio, luego se percata que Sanji, Nami y Karina también se encuentran inconscientes.

Hey, Sanji, despierta – dice Zoro moviendo al cocinero quien recobra la conciencia.

Nami, Karina, despierten, rápido tenemos que continuar – Robin hace lo propio con las chicas quienes también despiertan algo aturdidas por el impacto.

¿Qué paso? – pregunta Sanji incorporándose.

Luffy y los demás continúan la pelea, debemos irnos ya – dice Zoro mientras Sanji nota los rayos y los estruendos de los choques de poderes de Luffy y el demonio.

Bien vamos – dice Sanji quien con Zoro corren hacia adelante.

¿Eh?, esperen, dejen despertarnos bien – dice Nami mientras se levanta cuando ve a Karina y Robin correr delante de ella.

Rápido Nami, te dejaremos atrás – dice Robin quien alcanza a Zoro y Sanji.

Espérenme – Nami corre detrás de ellos dirigiéndose al altar que se encuentra pasando el palacio.

Detrás del palacio se encuentra el segundo altar, ubicado en el borde de un barranco que da hacia la playa y de donde se puede apreciar la puesta del sol en su totalidad, los chicos llegan al segundo altar algo cansados pero listos para continuar.

Karina, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – dice Zoro.

Bien, Robin siéntate aquí, para poder conectarme contigo, Zoro coloca la esfera de sangre en el altar y siéntate frente a el – Karina les da indicaciones a ambos mientras Sanji y Nami toman un respiro.

Zoro coloca la esfera de sangre en el altar y este se activa como hizo el anterior, el espadachín se sienta como le indico Karina y espera mientras Robin ya en la posición que le indico Karina espera a que Karina haga lo suyo.

Bien, Nico Robin, comenzare el hechizo, lee lo que dice en el altar mentalmente para poder transmitirlo a la mente de Zoro – dice Karina cuando se rodea con una luz celeste, muy pura, la cual va hacia Robin y luego a Zoro, conectando sus mentes. En ese momento, Robin y Zoro se conectan el uno al otro de una forma que no hubieran imaginado, viendo, casi viviéndolo en carne propia, el pasado de ambos y comprendiendo un poco mas sus motivaciones y sus miedos.

Ya lo tengo – dice Robin.

Zoro, ¿lo ves? – dice Karina.

Eh… si – dice Zoro sorprendido.

Comienza ya – dice Karina quien siente el esfuerzo del hechizo.

 _DESDE EL CIELO SAGRADO, NINGUN RAYO DESCIENDE, EN LA NEGRA NOCHE DE ESTE REINO… -_ Zoro comienza a recitar lo que la mente de Robin le transmite y es cuando el altar comienza a quitarle su fuerza vital.

¡Aaaahhh! – grita Zoro y coloca ambas manos en el suelo cuando ya iba a decaer por la pérdida de fuerza, pero se repone y termina el hechizo.

… _PERO UN RESPLANDOR REFLEJADO POR LA LIVIDA MAR, INVADE LAS TORRES DEL PALACIO REAL… ¡BAJO EL CIELO, SOBRE EL MAR, SE LEVANTA, ORGULLOSA, LA MUERTE, OBSERVANDO LA CIUDAD! –_ Zoro logra terminar el hechizo y el altar se activa lanzando la luz blanca hacia el cielo y dejando libre al espadachín quien cae exhausto.

¡Zoro! – Robin se levanta rápidamente y va hacia su espadachín.

¡Marimo! – Sanji se va a acercar a Zoro cuando ve que Karina también se desploma.

¡Karina-chan! – Sanji la toma antes de que caiga y ve que también ha quedado muy cansada después de usar el hechizo.

Esto está mal, si continuamos así, Karina o Robin o Zoro terminaran muriendo – dice Nami quien ve que sus nakamas ya no pueden más.

Co… co… continuemos – dice Zoro sosteniéndose de Sanji para levantarse.

¡Hey marimo! - dice el cocinero al ver al espadachín tan exhausto.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Astaroth sufre otra pérdida de poder.

¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling! – Luffy ataca con toda su fuerza a Astaroth quien es dañado fuertemente por los golpes y cae lastimado.

Mis nakamas… están dando todo de sí para enviarte de vuelta a donde perteneces… ¡yo no me quedare atrás!, ¡no saldrás de aquí! – Luffy decidido a mantener al demonio en el palacio, confía y se esperanza en sus nakamas que logren el objetivo.

 _Fin del capítulo 10. ¡Hola chicos, mil perdones por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, los estudios y el trabajo no me dieron tiempo, pero prometo volver con todo ahora y terminar la historia, espero que la sigan leyendo y les siga gustando, tengo nuevas ideas para continuar, espero sus reviews, bye!_


	11. Sacrificio de amor

Capitulo 11 – Sacrificio por amor. El corazón que une a los amantes.

Zoro se pone de pie con mucho esfuerzo y casi sin poder mantenerse firme por lo exhausto que esta, Robin se acerca lentamente al espadachín quien la ve y tomando un aire para reponerse.

Sanji, no tenemos mas tiempo, ¿hacia donde es el siguiente altar? – le dice Zoro quien usando todo lo que le queda de fuerzas se propone a terminar los hechizos.

Espera Zoro, Karina-chan aun no se repone – dice Sanji cuando Karina se comienza a poner de pie por sus propios medios.

No te preocupes, Sanji, ya me siento mejor, Zoro tiene razón, debemos movernos ya – dice Karina mientras se pone de pie tomándose la cabeza.

Pero Karina-chan – dice Sanji.

Karina, ¿estas segura? – le pregunta Nami.

El siguiente altar se encuentra en una cueva debajo de la montaña mas alta de la isla, esa que se ve allí – dice Karina señalando la montaña.

¡Maldicion! – dice Sanji alarmando a todos.

¿Qué ocurre Sanji? – le pregunta Nami.

Olvide que el rey Falhen se encuentra en ese altar, estaba malherido cuando lo dejamos – dice Sanji alarmando mas a los demás.

¡Como pudiste olvidar eso Sanji! – le dice Nami.

No te preocupes, Nami, mi padre aun cuando parece algo viejo es mas resistente de lo que parece, podría vivir hasta mas que nosotros; de todas maneras, vámonos ahora – dice Karina.

Esta bien – dice Robin quien se mantenía cerca de Zoro por si necesitaba ayuda.

Zoro y los demás se dirigen rápidamente al tercer altar mientras frente al palacio Marcus comienza a recuperar el sentido después que fuera noqueado por la onda causada por el poder de Astaroth.

Ah… ¿Qué paso?... el palacio... esta destrozado… ¡ah, cierto!, la esfera, debo apresurarme, pero ¿Dónde estarán ellos?... ¿Qué es eso?... son los altares activados, según dijo Karina iban de izquierda a derecha, entonces debe seguir el de la montaña, ahí deben estar – Marcus deduce el paradero de sus compañeros y apresura el paso hacia la montaña.

Dentro del palacio destrozado, Luffy y Astaroth aun peleando de igual a igual, el demonio aun habiendo absorbido el poder de sus dos secuaces siente como el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja le va ganando terreno.

¡Maldito enano! – Astaroth en desesperación le lanza una llamarada de fuego por la boca la cual Luffy, en estado Gear Second, evade y lanza un Jet Gatling al demonio quien se intenta proteger del potente ataque.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres maldito pirata?! – Astaroth se lanza con furia hacia Luffy quien lo espera cuando un potente golpe manda a volar al demonio hacia las columnas, derrumbándolas. Luffy, sorprendido, ve que Kairyu esta de pie, de vuelta en el combate.

Sombrero de Paja… ah… ah… perdón por dejarte todo a ti solo… es hora de terminar esto – dice Kairyu determinado a terminar la pelea.

Bien, acabemoslo los dos juntos – dice Luffy y ambos se alistan para el asalto final mientras Astaroth sale de los escombros golpeado.

Zoro y compañía llegan al tercer altar donde encuentran al rey Falhen recostado en este.

¡Padre! – grita Karina al ver su padre en mal estado y corre hacia el, los demás temen lo peor pero el rey comienza a moverse.

Karina… que bueno… estas bien… - dice el rey con esfuerzo, la perdida de sangre lo ha debilitado mucho y casi no se puede mover.

Esto esta mal, debemos atender al rey, sino morirá por la perdida de sangre – dice Nami.

Alto… ustedes están aquí por un motivo… derrotar a Astaroth y… salvar a estas personas inocentes… les suplico… terminen su labor… si este es mi ultimo momento… quisiera ver… antes de irme… mi pueblo a salvo… - el rey Falhen intenta mantener la conciencia mientras les pide a los Sombrero de Paja que ayuden a su reino.

Bien… terminemos esto – Zoro mira al rey y su fuerte voluntad y decide terminar el hechizo.

¡Espera! – dice Robin deteniendo al espadachín.

¿Estas seguro?, estas muy lastimado y has hecho prácticamente dos hechizos, este quizá termine matándote… no podría soportarlo – dice Robin afligida y atemorizada, pero el espadachín la toma de los brazos y jalándola hacia el le planta un beso que deja a todos muy sorprendidos, incluyendo a la misma Robin quien se deja llevar por los sentimientos que tiene hacia el espadachín.

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo, mientras te tenga a mi lado puedo hacer cualquier cosa – Zoro calma el corazón de su querida Robin y se va hacia el altar a comenzar el tercer hechizo.

Zoro toma la tercera esfera de sangre y la coloca en el altar, activándolo, Robin se vuelve a colocar en la misma posición y con Zoro adelante y Karina detrás vuelven a hacer el mismo proceso que en el altar anterior.

Espera… Karina… eso es… - dice el rey Falhen apoyado en los hombros de Sanji quien lo escucha confundido mientras Karina, Robin y Zoro comienzan el hechizo.

 _LA NOCHE TAN CLARA, SE OSCURECERA Y LAS ESTRELLAS NO MIRARAN LA TIERRA… DESDE SUS ALTISIMOS TRONOS EN EL CIELO… CON SU LUZ DE ESPERANZA PARA LOS MORTALES… -_ Zoro continua con el hechizo pero comienza a decaer por la absorción de energía vital.

¡Zoro!, ¡Marimo! – gritan Nami y Sanji al ver a su nakama casi en el piso.

¡Zoro! – Robin ve a Zoro que comienza a caer mas.

 _Maldicion… no puedo… continuar hablando… -_ dice Zoro quien ya casi tiene el pecho en el suelo, solo apoyado por sus manos y plantando la cabeza en el suelo intentando levantarse cuando siente una mano en su espalda.

 _¡Sanji! –_ Zoro sorprendido ve que su nakama y eterno dolor de cabeza esta dando su propia energía vital para que este no muera.

¡Sanji-kun!, ¡Sanji! – Robin y Nami gritan al ver el acto de sacrificio de su nakama.

Apresurense… no se cuanto mas puedo aguantar… - dice Karina quien también comienza a flaquear.

Marimo… termina el hechizo… maldición… - dice Sanji quien también ya cae en una rodilla, Zoro al ver esto se reanima y con la ayuda de la energía vital de Sanji procede a terminar el hechizo.

 _DE TU ESPIRITU NO PODRAS DESECHAR LAS VISIONES… QUE AHORA NO SERAN ROCIO SOBRE LA HIERBA… Y LA NIEBLA SOBRE LA COLINA, OSCURA PERO INMACULADA… UN SIMBOLO, COMO SE EXTIENDE SOBRE LOS ARBOLES, EL MISTERIO DE LOS MISTERIOS. –_ Zoro termina el tercer hechizo y cae junto con Sanji y Karina detrás también cuando Marcus llega al lugar y ve a todos tendidos.

¡princesa Karina!, ¡rey Falhen! – Marcus corre hacia Karina, inconsciente, a quien intenta reanimar, con un color palido en la piel que la hace lucir al borde de la muerte.

¡Karina!, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dice Marcus muy alterado.

Los altares consumen energía vital al ser activados, perdi mucha energía al hacer el hechizo de liberación de Astaroth y el primer altar entonces Karina se ofrecio a hacer una conexión mental entre Zoro y yo para que el pueda leerlos mientras yo le pasaba la información a su cabeza – explica Robin mientras se acerca a Zoro, lo levanta y coloca su cabeza en su regazo para que descanse y recupere fuerzas.

¡¿Qué?!, esa técnica… es de un grado mayor al que el cuerpo de Karina esta acostumbrado, si su poder mágico no es tan fuerte entonces el hechizo consume tu energía vital – explica Marcus quien mira a Karina mientras recupera fuerzas y también el color en su piel.

No puede ser – dice Nami sorprendida.

No… Karina – dice Robin mirándola recordando que la chica no les dijo como funcionaba el hechizo.

Karina… chan… - Sanji se levanta preocupado por la chica y camina lentamente hacia ella.

De haber sabido eso antes… no se lo hubiéramos permitido – dice Sanji recuperado.

No se preocupen… ya estoy bien… - dice Karina quien recupera la conciencia.

¡No lo estas!, has perdido demasiada energía haciendo esos hechizos, debes detenerte – dice Marcus cuando Karina le pone su mano en el rostro, el siente su mano fría, casi temblorosa.

Marcus, siempre me has protegido desde pequeña, cuando salía a los bosques a jugar, cuando estaba en el pueblo o en el mismo palacio, siempre has estado para mi, gracias, pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo, tengo que terminarlo, por todas esas personas que esperan ser libres al fin, tengo que encerrar a Astaroth y traer la paz a nuestro reino… la paz que le daba mi madre – dice Karina quien con sus palabras hace derramar unas lagrimas a Marcus quien toma su mano y le mueve la cabeza accediendo a la petición de su princesa.

Eh… Robin… - Zoro despierta y ve que se encuentra en el regazo de Robin.

Zoro, ¿estas bien? – le pregunta su querida arqueóloga.

Si, ya me puedo levantar – dice Zoro mientras se pone de pie lentamente y luego ayuda a Robin a levantarse.

¿Hey marimo?, ¿ya estas bien? – pregunta Sanji.

¿Ah?, si, gracias cejas de remolino – dice Zoro.

¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡maldito escucha!, no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque no quería ver como Robin-chan hubiera llorado si el estúpido espadachín hubiera muerto – dice Sanji molesto.

¡¿Qué dices?! – dice Zoro molesto y como por arte de magia con suficiente fuerza como para pelear con Sanji.

¡Ya paren ustedes dos! – dice Nami quien va a separar a sus nakama, ante la sonrisa de Robin y los rostros sorprendidos de Marcus y Karina.

Ha, ha, ha… estos jóvenes parece que no estuvieran enfrentándose a la muerte cada segundo, tienen mucha vitalidad… - dice el rey Falhen quien se ha puesto de pie.

Oh, lo volvi a olvidar – dice Sanji.

¿Cómo lo vas a olvidar? – dice Zoro.

Marcus, por favor, lleva a mi padre a que reciba atención medica – dice Karina quien ya se encuentra de pie recuperada.

Pero Karina… - dice Marcus.

Por favor, nosotros iremos a terminar el ultimo hechizo – dice Karina.

Bien, será como digas, pero prométeme que saldrás bien de esta – dice Marcus.

Esta bien – dice Karina.

Rey Falhen, señor, vamos al refugio a que le curen las heridas – dice Marcus.

Eh, esta bien, por favor muchachos, se los encargo, Karina, hija mia, te pareces tanto a tu madre, tan terca y tan fuerte como ella, te estare esperando – dice el rey mientras todos sonríen ante las palabras a su hija.

Oh, cierto, tomen la ultima esfera de sangre, el ultimo altar esta en el jardín frontal del palacio, en la estatua de la reina Korina – dice Marcus mientras toma al rey y lo levanta para llevarlo al refugio.

Bien, vámonos – dice Sanji quien recibe la esfera.

Sanji, todos, les encargo a Karina – dice Marcus antes de irse.

Entendido – dice Sanji y junto con los demás se dirigen al jardín frontal del palacio.

Mientras tanto Luffy y Kairyu mantienen la pelea contra Astaroth dentro del Palacio, la activación del tercer altar ha logrado debilitar bastante al demonio.

Sombrero de Paja, al parecer los demás han logrado activar el tercer altar - dice Kairyu viendo a Astaroth con una rodilla en el suelo.

Si, el tipo es bastante duro, ¿eh, que es eso? - Luffy pregunta al ver detrás del demonio abrirse una brecha.

Detrás de Astaroth comienza a abrirse una brecha en el espacio, de la brecha se escuchan gritos y lamentos.

Sí, eso es, Sombrero de Paja, los muchachos activaron el portal para enviar a Astaroth de vuelta a donde pertenece, si activan el último se abrirá y lograremos enviarlo - dice Kairyu.

Bien, entonces acabémoslo ahora - dice Luffy y se lanza al ataque con Kairyu.

Ha... Ha, ha, ha, ha, cometieron un error, humanos estúpidos - Astaroth comienza a levantarse y estira su mano hacia la brecha de la cual comienza a absorber energía oscura lo cual lo fortalece.

¡No puede ser! - Kairyu y Luffy son sorprendidos por Astaroth quien les lanza a ambas llamaradas de fuego más potentes con las que logra quemarlos y caen lastimados.

Si bien al activar los altares me pueden encerrar nuevamente, tuvieron que hacerlo al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario lo único que harían sería darme energía oscura perpetua, ¡podré absorber todo lo que quiera! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - Astaroth se ha fortalecido y recuperado y se acerca a los golpeados Luffy y Kairyu.

Maldición... ese bastardo lo sabía, sólo estaba jugando con nosotros – dice Kairyu intentando reincorporarse.

¡Maldición!, ¡Vamos Kai-san!, ¡No dejaremos que este demonio gane!, ¡OOOOAAAAAHHH! – Luffy entra en Gear Second y se lanza al ataque seguido por Kairyu, aun lastimados continúan luchando, ganando tiempo para sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en una carrera contra el tiempo, Zoro y compañía llegan al jardín frontal del palacio de Lazerta, un jardín amplio y hermoso en sus tiempos de paz, ahora algo destrozado, sin vida por el poder de Astaroth y los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos ahí, los árboles secos, el pasto prácticamente se deshace al solo pisarlo, pero en el medio de todo eso, se encuentra el símbolo de esperanza del reino, la estatua de la reina Korina, una mujer valiente que llevaba en sus hombros el legado de los hechiceros de Lazerta y ahora su hija se dirige a salvar el reino cargando el mismo legado.

Esta es – dice Karina al llegar, agotada, a la estatua de su madre, la estatua se encuentra en una posición de rezo, arrodillada y las manos formando un cuenco en el cual va la esfera de sangre.

De pronto los guerreros sienten el choque de poderes que ocurren en el palacio, el cual llega con tanta potencia que hace que los arboles caigan y el suelo se parta en dos, saben que no tienen mucho tiempo para cumplir su misión así que proceden a terminarla.

Bien, hagámoslo – dice Zoro quien se pone en la misma posición que antes, agitado por el desgaste que ha tenido, su visión comienza a ponerse borrosa pero aun así está decidido a terminar el hechizo.

Sanji de un salto llega hasta las manos de la estatua y coloca la esfera de sangre, esta se activa y está lista para ser utilizada.

Zoro… Karina, terminemos – Robin duda por un segundo preocupada por el espadachín, pero sabe que no pueden perder tiempo y, en su mente, comienza a leer el ultimo hechizo.

Karina hace la conexión mental y se disponen a comenzar cuando una gran llamarada sale de entre los arboles directamente hacia Karina.

¡Karina-chan!, ¡Karina!, ¡Maldición!, ¡No! – Sanji, Robin, Zoro y Nami son sorprendidos por el ataque y el cansancio no les permite reaccionar a tiempo.

¡Kasuriuta… Fubuki Giri! – Un viento helado golpea la llamarada la cual hace que se ralentice un poco, lo suficiente para que Zoro actúe.

¡Santoryuu… Tatsu Maki! – Zoro dispersa la llamarada con su tornado cortante logrando pasar el peligro.

Yohohoho, estuvo cerca, felizmente que regrese – Brook se encuentra con sus nakamas justo a tiempo para darles una mano.

¡Brook! – Nami feliz de ver a su nakama salta y lo abraza efusivamente.

Yohohoho… el paraíso… - dice Brook al sentir los pechos de Nami tan cerca de su rostro, pero la celebración se corta cuando otra llamarada se ve pasar por los árboles, quemándolos, pero yendo en otra dirección.

Ese debe ser Astaroth, la pelea se ha vuelto más dura allá, debemos terminar con los altares – dice Nami cuando en el cielo se comienza a formar un remolino de nubes negras.

¿Qué es eso? – dice Sanji cuando de las nubes negras comienzan a salir gotas negras grandes que caen al suelo por todo el jardín y los alrededores del palacio y de los cuales comienzan a tomar forma y se convierten en nuevos demonios que comienzan a atacar a los Sombrero de Paja.

Maldicion, pensé que nos habíamos librado de estos, ¡Zoro, termina ya con el ultimo hechizo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos! – dice Sanji quien junto a Nami y Brook se preparan para pelear.

Entendido, Robin, Karina, terminemos con esto – Zoro vuelve a ponerse en posición, pero ahora ha gastado más energía al hacer el ataque.

¿Hey Brook estarás bien?, el poder de Astaroth podría alcanzarte – le dice Sanji.

Sí, no te preocupes Sanji, al parecer nuestro capitán y los guerreros de Lazerta lo están manteniendo ocupado y no permiten que se concentre para poder controlarnos, déjame reparar mi error – dice Brook listo para pelear.

Bien, vamos, Nami-san, Brook, hay que comprarle algo de tiempo al estúpido espadachín – dice Sanji y se lanzan a la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Marcus quien lleva al rey ve de lejos lo que está pasando y teme por sus compañeros.

Marcus… déjame aquí, vuelve a la pelea, ellos te necesitan – le dice el rey.

No, señor, tengo que llevarlo a que le curen – dice Marcus cuando escucha frente a él unos ruidos de alguien que se acerca.

¡Suuupeeerrr! – Franky transformado en el Franky Tank aparece junto con Chopper y Usopp en medio del bosque.

Oh, Franky, Usopp, doctor Chopper, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunta Marcus.

Hace un buen rato que los demonios dejaron de atacar el refugio y por eso decidimos ir hacia el palacio a ayudar a los demás – dice Usopp.

Oh ya veo, ¡ah!, doctor Chopper, por favor, atienda al rey, esta malherido – le pide Marcus a Chopper quien ve al rey lastimado.

Déjame ver… oh, se encuentra mal, ha perdido mucha sangre – dice Chopper al ver la herida del rey.

Franky ve con Chopper y llévenlo al refugio para que lo curen, yo me adelantare con Marcus a ver a los demás – dice Usopp.

Está bien, déjamelo a mí, iré luego – dice Franky y tomando al rey y con Chopper encima se va a toda marcha hacia el refugio mientras Marcus y Usopp se dirigen hacia los demás.

Mientras tanto Sanji, Brook y Nami protegen como pueden a Karina, Robin y Zoro mientras estos comienzan el hechizo final, Robin nota a Zoro agitado y le preocupa su salud.

Zoro, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Robin quien ve al espadachín más agitado.

Si… hay que terminarlo – dice Zoro tomando un respiro y poniéndose firme.

Karina ve a Robin y a Zoro, nota la preocupación del uno al otro y el sentimiento que los une, es tan fuerte y tan especial que le da pena que le ocurra algo a alguno de los dos. Karina comienza la conexión mental y Robin lee el hechizo final para pasárselo a Zoro pero algo ocurre.

¿Zoro?, ¿Qué pasa? – dice Robin al ver que el espadachín no comienza a recitar el hechizo.

No lo veo – dice Zoro.

¿Qué? – dice Robin confundida.

No puedo leer lo que dice, no me llegan tus pensamientos – Zoro también se encuentra confundido cuando ambos sienten que algo los eleva por los aires y los saca de la posición de donde estaban.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – Zoro y Robin se muestran confundidos cuando ven a Karina flotando dirigiéndose al frente de la estatua.

¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Zoro que pasa? – Sanji y Nami se dan cuenta que Zoro y Robin no están en la posición para hacer el hechizo y ven a Karina flotando.

Perdon, Zoro, Robin, pero no puedo permitir que alguno de ustedes dos terminen su vida aquí – dice Karina mientras se mantiene flotando frente a la estatua.

Karina…, oye, ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! – pregunta Zoro e intenta acercarse a ella, pero no puede llegar por una especie de barrera que le bloquea el paso.

¿Qué harás?, ¡no sabes leer lo que dice en el altar! – le grita Robin tratando de hablarle.

Ya lo vi todo, hice la conexión mental conmigo y pude ver todo el hechizo, perdona Robin – le dice Karina y le sonríe de la forma más inocente, algo que sorprende a Zoro y Robin.

Perdónenme Zoro, Robin, pero cree una barrera para poder hacer esto… saben algo, desde que perdí a mi madre me aislé de todos, del mundo, de mi familia, me metí de lleno a estudiar estas artes mágicas en honor a ella y olvide lo que era vivir, Marcus intento cada día sacarme de eso, acompañándome a pasear por el palacio, los jardines y el pueblo pero no podía… hasta que llegaron ustedes y vi sus ganas de vivir, de ganar, de continuar y nunca rendirse y me hicieron darme cuenta que de eso se trata esta vida y no quiero arrebatarles eso… perdónenme por ser egoísta pero por favor, Zoro, Robin, sean muy felices y vivan largamente… si? – Karina finalmente esboza una dulce sonrisa y luego de sus últimas palabras comienza a leer el hechizo.

 _A TRAVÉS DE LOS ESPACIOS Y LOS TIEMPOS MARCAN, MARCAN MI SENDERO, Y ME DAN ESPERANZA… ¡VAN SIGUIÉNDOME COMO ESTRELLAS CÁNDIDAS, CUAL FIJAS ESTRELLAS EN EL CIELO APAREADAS!... EN LA NOCHE SOLITARIA PURIFICAN CON SUS RAYOS Y MI CORAZÓN ABRASAN... ¡MISTERIOSAS Y LEJANAS LAS ESTRELLAS FIJAS, ¡LAS ESTRELLAS BLANCAS, SELLAN AL MAL Y LIMPIAN EL CIELO DE LA TOTAL OSCURIDAD! –_ Karina termina el hechizo final y los altares activados unen sus luces blancas en el cielo y en un solo rayo de luz apunta dirigiéndose hacia el palacio donde Astaroth pelea con Luffy y Kairyu.

El rayo de luz entra a los restos del palacio y golpea a Astaroth lanzándolo hacia un lado ante los ojos asombrados de Luffy y Kairyu, el rayo de luz da en la brecha y la abre completamente creando un portal de donde se genera un remolino que comienza a absorber toda presencia y energía maligna que se encuentra en el reino. Los demonios que estaban atacando a Sanji, Nami y Brook comienzan a ser jalado hacia el palacio y son absorbidos por el remolino, en el palacio Astaroth comienza a perder sus poderes y siente como va siendo llevado también.

¡NOO!, ¡MI PODER!, ¡MALDITOS!, ¡LOS MATARE AHORA! – Astaroth comienza a reunir todo el poder que le queda en su boca para una última llamarada más potente que las anteriores.

No… no lo harás… Gear Fourth – Luffy entra en su última y más poderosa transformación ante la sorpresa de Kairyu.

Oh, Sombrero de Paja… - dice sorprendido Kairyu cuando ve que Kano y Lina despiertan también.

Kariyu… ¿Qué está pasando? – dice Kano.

El final, Kano… todo acaba ahora – dice Kairyu quien coloca sus brazos alineados horizontalmente con sus puños cerrados.

Gomu Gomu nooo… - Luffy comienza a recoger su brazo tomando vuelvo mientras rebota en el suelo.

Sai Dai Rin… - Kairyu también se prepara para atacar mientras Astaroth se alista para soltar su llamarada final.

¡MUERAN! – Astaroth lanza su llamarada final, más grande y potente que las anteriores directamente hacia Luffy y Kairyu, pero estos dos ya están listos para rematar.

¡KONG GUN!, ¡ROKUOU GUN! – Luffy y Kairyu golpean la llamarada de Astaroth con sus ataques haciendo que esta se abra de par en par y el golpe de ambos dé de lleno en el cuerpo de Astaroth, empujándolo al portal y enviándolo de vuelta al mundo de oscuridad de donde vino, el portal, al no sentir más presencia maligna, se cierra lanzando un último haz de luz hacia el cielo, disipando todas las nubes negras y mostrando el cielo azul, despejado, en señal de victoria.

En el altar de la estatua de la reina Korina, el haz de luz desaparece y la esfera de sangre retoma su color original para luego caer del cuenco, Karina, quien aun permanecía flotando, comienza a descender lentamente, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Nami y Brook corren hacia ella, Zoro recibe el cuerpo suavemente, como si lo posaran sobre sus brazos y luego se arrodilla para poder hacerlo descansar, todos ven el rostro de Karina, inmóvil, sin sentido, pero de alguna forma, el saber que salvaría a todos alivio su corazón y la última sonrisa que esbozo quedo plasmada en su pequeña carita.

Marcus llega apresurado con Usopp y ve a todos reunidos, busca con la mirada a su amiga de la infancia y la encuentra, tendida en los brazos de Zoro.

Karina… - dice Marcus caminando con el corazón casi paralizado, tal vez, ya sabiendo que le ocurrió a la chica.

Los Sombrero de Paja se apartan para que Marcus llegue hacia ella, Nami siente la tristeza del joven y atina a no mirar, Brook en señal de respeto se quita el sombrero y permanece en silencio, Sanji solo aparta la mirada tal vez algo enojado por haberle fallado en su palabra a Marcus.

¿Chicos que…? – Usopp trataba de entender lo que pasaba, pero la mirada de Nami le da una señal de permanecer un momento en silencio mientras Zoro le entrega a Marcus el cuerpo de Karina.

Lo siento mucho, Marcus, yo… - Robin trata de decir algo al joven guerrero, pero al ver el rostro de este y ver que lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas prefiere mantenerse callada.

No es necesario explicaciones, señorita Robin – dice Marcus mientras mira el rostro de su querida amiga.

Marcus… - dice Robin.

Entiendo lo que paso, Karina… ahora estará con su madre, ahora estará feliz – dice Marcus con lágrimas en su rostro, pero sonriendo, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga sabe que ella por fin se pudo recuperar.

Llevare a Karina al refugio, su padre querrá verla – dice Marcus mientras se levanta con Karina en brazos.

Te acompañare – le dice Sanji.

Yo también iré – le dice Brook.

Bien, nosotros iremos a ver a Luffy y los demás – Zoro junto con Robin, Nami y Usopp se dirigen al palacio.

En el palacio, Luffy yace en el suelo, cansado por el arduo combate que sostuvo con Astaroth, pero feliz de que ya todo haya acabado, Kairyu, Lina y Kano también descansan en el suelo del palacio aliviados de que todo ha terminado.

Por fin, esta pesadilla termino – dice Lina.

Si… al fin, algo de paz, le diré a Karina que me quite esta marca, la verdad es que nunca me gusto – dice Kano.

Ja, ja, ja… ¿Sombrero de Paja? – Kairyu se dirige a Luffy.

¿Eh? – dice Luffy.

En verdad… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, gracias por habernos ayudado, el reino de Lazerta queda eternamente en deuda contigo – le dice Kairyu a Luffy.

Shi, shi, shi, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya se terminó – dice Luffy cuando a lo lejos ve a sus nakamas llegar al palacio.

¡Hey chicos! – dice Luffy llamando a sus nakamas quienes lo ven contentos de que este a salvo.

¡Luffy! – Nami corre a su encuentro, preocupada por su capitán quien muestra signos de haber pasado por una dura batalla.

¿Cómo estas Nami?, ¿todos los demás están bien? – pregunta Luffy aun echado en el suelo.

Los chicos están bien, pero… - dice Nami cuando ve a Kairyu y no sabe cómo decir lo que le paso a su hermana.

Kairyu – le dice Robin.

¿señorita Robin? – Kairyu se sienta en el suelo para escucharla.

La princesa Karina, dio su vida para poder abrir el portal y encerrar a Astaroth, en el final, ella se sacrificó por todos para que el reino vuelva a ser libre – dice Robin quien se muerde el labio para no llorar, Zoro la rodea con su brazo y la trata de calmar.

Lina y Kano se quedan atónitos ante la noticia cuando Kairyu, orgulloso, a pesar de las lágrimas en su rostro, dice: - Ya veo… esa es mi hermanita… sabía que podía hacerlo – Kairyu sonríe con las lágrimas brotando de su rostro, ante la mirada de Luffy quien se mantiene firme, Nami quien no puede más y también comienza a llorar, Zoro consuela a Robin y Usopp solo atina a permanecer en silencio respetando el dolor de los demás.

En el refugio, Marcus, acompañado de Sanji y Brook, llega con Karina en brazos, el rey Falhen, quien ya se encontraba curado y vendado por Chopper, ve la escena y se levanta con la poca fuerza que le queda.

No puede ser… - dice el rey quien se acerca poco a poco mientras Marcus también camina hacia él.

Mi hija… mi Karina… - dice el rey cuando Marcus le entrega a Karina.

Lo siento señor… le he fallado – dice Marcus entristecido.

El rey Falhen llora a su hija, muy dolido, sin embargo, Chopper quien se encontraba cerca y ve la escena logra distinguir algo.

Esperen… escucho algo – dice Chopper acercándose al cuerpo de Karina.

Su corazón… ¡todavía late! – dice Chopper para la sorpresa de todos.

Rápido, tráiganla adentro – dice Chopper y el rey lleva a su hija acompañado de los demás.

Luego de una revisión completa, Chopper da su diagnóstico.

La princesa Karina, no ha muerto – dice Chopper para la felicidad de todos.

¿En serio?, ¿despertara? – pregunta Marcus con una gran sonrisa.

Si, pero… necesita un largo reposo – dice Chopper.

Su cuerpo fue totalmente drenado de energía vital, pero de alguna forma no termino de quitársela toda, quizá, en el último momento, ella pudo salvar algo, y eso es lo que la mantuvo con vida – explica Chopper.

Ya veo, ¿entonces cuánto tiempo pasara para que despierte? – pregunta el rey Falhen.

No lo sé, es difícil saberlo, no es una ciencia exacta, tendríamos que esperar, por ahora hay que cuidarla y observarla todos los días para ver si se recupera – dice Chopper mientras Marcus se acerca a su amiga y le toma la mano.

Estaré a tu lado hasta que despiertes, Karina – le dice Marcus.

Más tarde llegan Luffy y los demás al refugio donde también se enteran de la buena noticia y celebran, más que la victoria, el saber que Karina sigue viva. En medio de la algarabía Zoro y Robin se besa para la sorpresa de Franky, Usopp y Chopper quienes aún no sabían la reciente relación que había surgido entre ambos, Luffy también celebra feliz y en su felicidad levanta a Nami por la cintura dándole vueltas en el aire, la chica, aunque sorprendida, disfruta de esto y al bajar abraza efusivamente a su capitán, mientras Robin ve esto y planea, quizás, una pequeña revancha de lo que la navegadora le hizo en el barco a ella.

Llegada la noche y después de toda esa celebración, Zoro busca un poco de tranquilidad, sentado en una roca mirando hacia el mar, envuelto en sus pensamientos, acompañado de un buen tarro de licor cuando siente que alguien se acerca y se sienta junto a él.

Oh, Robin, perdona, pensé que estarías durmiendo – le dice Zoro a la arqueóloga.

Si lo estaba, pero como no te vi cerca, decidí buscarte, me dejaste sola – le dice Robin a Zoro mientras se agarra de su brazo y junta su cabeza con la de su amado espadachín.

Oh, perdona, salí a pensar un poco – dice el espadachín mientras mira a la luna.

¿En qué piensas, Zoro? – le pregunta Robin pegada hacia él.

En nosotros – dice Zoro, lo cual sorprende un poco a Robin.

¿Nosotros? – dice Robin intrigada.

Sí, me preguntaba, ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?, tenemos sueños diferentes que cumplir – dice Zoro.

Sí, pero, si nuestros corazones siempre están juntos, nuestro destino no será tan diferente, ¿no lo crees? – le responde Robin.

Bueno si, tienes razón en eso – dice Zoro.

Además, me lo prometiste, ¿cierto? – le dice Robin.

Si… te protegeré por siempre, Robin – le dice Zoro quien toma un sorbo de su tarro y continúa mirando hacia el mar.

Un poco más lejos de ahí, Nami observa a los dos, con algo de envidia por haber podido expresar sus sentimientos, mira a su lado y ve a Luffy, quien duerme plácidamente, la navegadora lo mira tiernamente y le da un beso en la frente para luego recostarse en su pecho, inconscientemente, Luffy abraza rodeando a Nami, la navegadora se sorprende un poco pero luego se deja llevar y se duerme al lado del capitán.

 _Fin del Capítulo 11. Hola muchachos, por fin pude terminar esta historia, gracias por leerla, espero les haya gustado de principio a fin y pienso continuar con una corta continuación, para explorar un poco más el LuffyxNami y darle algo especial al ZoroxRobin, espero les guste y que esperen lo que sigue, mándenme sus reviews para saberlo, hasta pronto, bye! ;)_


	12. Preambulo - Conteo regresivo

Preámbulo

Han pasado unos días desde que termino la batalla en la isla de Lazerta y el vicealmirante Smoker, ya habiendo entregado la carta de renuncia de Kairyu en la base general de la Marina, se dirige a su barco para continuar con su viaje cuando es abordado por un sujeto antes de salir de la base.

Smoker-kun – dice este sujeto.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estabas castigado por lo que paso en la isla Talag – le dice Smoker.

¡Ha!, como ves, ya estoy libre y listo para salir nuevamente y ya tengo puesto los ojos en mi nuevo objetivo – le dice este sujeto.

¿Eh? – dice Smoker cuando ve en las manos del sujeto ve las fotos de Kairyu y sus compañeros.

Se me ha dado la misión de ver que ha ocurrido en la isla Lazerta, hay rumores de que hace poco ocurrió una gran guerra ahí y los altos mandos de la Marina quieren saber que encontraran ahí, como sabes Lazerta es parte de los reinos nobles, así que hay cierto interés – le dice el sujeto a Smoker.

Maldito… tu sabes lo que pasaba ahí, sabes por todo lo que han pasado Kairyu y los demás en ese lugar, solo quieres aprovecharte de eso, ¿para qué?, ¡responde! – le exige Smoker.

Cálmate Smoker-kun, recuerda que ambos tenemos el mismo rango, tu no me mandas. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos si el tormento que pasaban ahí se terminó y… si las informaciones son ciertas… si la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se encuentra ahí… será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no lo crees? – le dice el vicealmirante.

Maldito, no te dejare salir – Smoker se dispone a pelear con el vicealmirante cuando detrás de el una mano lo detiene.

Esperaaa… Smoker-sannn… yo le di esa misiónnn…, no vas a desafiar una orden mía, ¿ciertooo? – el almirante Kizaru aparece y revela de esta forma que él es quien libero y envió al vicealmirante a la isla de Lazerta.

Bien, voy de salida, almirante Kizaru, lo mantendré informado – dice el vicealmirante.

¡Espera, Gauron! – Smoker se muestra preocupado mientras el vicealmirante Gauron lo observa con una sonrisa maquiavélica, delante de el dos marinos más, al parecer de rango alto también lo esperan, listos para zarpar.

Esperaaa… Smoker-sannn…, hay rumores que un barco de la Marina estuvo cerca del barco de los Sombrero de Paja y los dejo irrr…, ¿no habrás sido tú, verdaddd…? – dice Kizaru mientras Smoker lo mira y se retira del lugar pensativo y muy preocupado, por su ex compañero de armas quien ahora se encuentra en peligro.

 _Fin del preámbulo: aquí comienza el final de esta historia, espero que continúen leyéndola, serán pocos capítulos y lo terminare lo más rápido posible, hasta pronto, bye ;)_


End file.
